Sangre Sucia
by Shiori Kaiou
Summary: "Mi pasado no puede ser mi futuro, es por eso que se llama pasado porque ya pasó y no debe repetirse" Y aun así no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella, una sangre sucia. Hermione G./Bellatrix L. Con un poco de Lily E./Bellatix B. ¡YA Capitulo 7! EN HIATUS
1. El Pasado

**Disclaimer: **(editado) Ni los personajes, ni los hechos relacionados con el libro me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, no hago dinero con este fanfic. Es por diversión.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Personajes OOC, este fanfic es Femelash y None-canon. Si no te gustan ninguna de lo anterior, te pido por favor abandones esta pagina.

**Parejas: **Bellatrix/Hermione con un poco de Bellatrix/Lily.

**Sangre Sucia**

**Por Shiori Kaiou**

"¡No tienes que irte!" su tono era de desesperación y dolor, sus ojos ya estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar y aun así no paraban de derramar lagrimas sobre sus pálidas mejillas. "Lo siento, es lo que se espera de mi, y sabes que este es mi último año, si no voy no tengo otro lado a donde ir…" dijo la chica que se encontraba con ella, parecía ser mucho mayor por unos años, la pequeña niña pelirroja negó con la cabeza y abrazo aun con mayor fuerza a la chica de oscuro cabello.

"Lily… por favor…" dijo la chica acariciando el hermoso cabello de la pequeña. Besó su frente y sus mejillas tocando ligeramente sus labios. "No estarás para mi cumpleaños…" dijo Lily Evans en un susurró. "Prometo enviarte el mejor regalo del mundo para tu cumpleaños número trece" Lily pareció querer llorar mas pero sus ojos ya no tenían más lagrimas que derramar. "El regalo más hermoso que pudieran darme serias tu Bella…" Bellatrix Black sonrió y beso suavemente esos pequeños y rosados labios.

Lily pareció deprimirse aun mas y dijo muy quedito "Me odiaras… ¿no es así? Soy todo lo que tu familia detesta, te casas con ese Lestrange para luego seguir a ese que llaman el señor obscuro… Severus me contó mucho sobre el… presiento que Severus se unirá a sus fuerzas cuando sea más grande y conozca mas sobre la magia… tu y él se olvidaran de mí y me odiaran…" Bellatrix atrajo a Lily en un fuerte abrazo, todo lo que la pequeña había dicho era cierto, no había porque negarlo. En cuanto se casara con el Lestrange sus padres esperarían que ella se uniera al ejército que estaba formando ese tal Lord Voldemort. No podría decirse que ella no estuviera desacuerdo con lo que el señor obscuro proclamaba pero gracias a que conoció a Lily su manera de ver a los "sangre sucia" había cambiado.

"Es lo que se espera de mi Lily… es mi deber como la hija mayor de los Black seguir con la tradición, si mis padres supieran de esta relación se enfurecerían muchísimo que hasta nunca más nos volveríamos a ver, de esta manera puedo regresar… además pequeña, tienes toda tu vida por delante, pronto encontrarás a alguien más y con esa persona formaras una familia…" Lily negó vigorosamente con la cabeza, sosteniendo con fuerza a Bellatrix "Yo te amo solo a ti…" dijo, Bellatrix beso su frente, no podía negar esas palabras porque dentro suyo sentía lo mismo "Y yo a ti… pero así tienen que ser las cosas… algún día lo comprenderás, pero te prometo algo, ante ellos podre pretender mil cosas, pero solo tu sabrás que yo no odio a los magos nacidos de Muggles, porque en algún momento de mi vida, amé a una "sangre sucia" con todo mi corazón. "

Lily asintió pero empezó a sollozar, Bellatrix la abrazo por unos minutos, aprovechando el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntas. Luego de una media hora de solo abrazarse y sentirse cerca, Bellatrix se aparto de Lily, la beso dulcemente y dijo "Ya es hora, tengo que irme, pero prometo regresar aunque sea por unos minutos… cuídate" Lily asintió, no podía hablar sin estallar en llanto.

Pero Bellatrix nunca regresó, pasaron los años y Lily se enamoró de James Potter. Severus Snape se unió a los Death Eaters y destruyo la amistad que tenia con Lily con unas palabras. Pero no solo por eso fue que Lily se enfadó con Severus, fue porque ese nombre le recordaba a aquella chica, que nunca regresó. Pasaron más años, Lily se casó con James Potter, y pronto tendrían a su primer hijo. Pero aunque amaba a James con todas sus fuerzas el recuerdo de aquella chica de obscuro cabello y mirada seductora nunca se aparto de su subconsciente. Un día mientras James salía con sus amigos para una importante misión en contra del señor obscuro y su ejército, Lily se quedo en casa, ya que tenía ocho meses de embarazó y no podía ir con ellos en ese estado, estando sola en la casa sintió una presencia un tanto familiar.

Al dar la vuelta se encontró con una mujer, sus ropas eran un desastre al igual que su cabello, que se encontraba enmarañado y sucio. Aun así con ese aspecto Lily la reconoció, pero no hizo por acercársele. "Bellatrix…" la bruja de cabello obscuro se acercó a ella, Lily apunto su barita al pecho de esta, Bellatrix sonrió. "Muy bien, me alegra saber que no bajas la guardia, aun con alguien que conociste hace muchos años… alguien tan importante como yo…" dijo sin apartar la mirada de Lily, pero Bellatrix nunca sacó su barita. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

El rostro de Bellatrix mostró una extraña expresión de tristeza, "Quería verte aunque sea solo una vez más antes de que las cosas se volvieran aun mas caóticas de lo que ya están…" Lily la miró confundida "Pero… ¿Por qué ahora, porque después de tanto tiempo?" Bellatrix sonrió, tan naturalmente que si sus amigos Death Eaters la vieran no pensarían que era ella. "No pude venir antes… muchas cosas pasaron y realmente ya no me sentía la misma de hace años… no creí que Lily Potter creyera que Bellatrix Lestrange solo quería verla, después de todo soy la mano derecha del señor obscuro…" Lily bajo su barita pero más no su guardia. "¿Por qué viniste entonces? Si sabias eso…", "Nada me costaba intentarlo…" Lily suspiró, Bellatrix le sonrió pero ninguna de las dos se movió de donde estaban paradas.

"Me tengo que ir…" dijo Bellatrix después de unos minutos "Ya veo" dijo Lily asintiendo. "No olvidaste lo que te dije hace mucho ¿o sí?" Lily negó con la cabeza y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le sonrió a Bellatrix "Es lo que me mantiene con esperanza de un mundo sin guerra… Bellatrix" La bruja de cabello obscuro no dijo palabra y así desapareció en una nube negra. Fue la última vez que Bellatrix y Lily se vieron ya que un año después Lily fue asesinada por Lord Voldemort.

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de la Autora: Y así comienza otra aventura llena de romance y esta vez un poco de magia. Espero les haya gustado la introducción a esta historia, esto fue solo para comprender un poco del pasado de Bellatrix y para preparar el camino para lo que sigue, ya que esta historia se centra en Hermione y Bellatrix.

Espero la sigan, ¡y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Shiori Kaiou


	2. Diario

**Notas de la Autora: **Seguiré la historia del libro pero obviamente cambiaré varias cosas para que puedan acoplarse con esta historia, aunque después de unas escenas importantes entre Hermione y Bellatrix que ocurren en el libro todo dejara de seguir la historia original. Se me olvido decir que quien inspiro este fanfic fueron las espectaculares historias de MadameCissy así que visiten su página de ¡no se arrepentirán!

**Sangre Sucia**

**Por Shiori Kaiou**

Ron era un inmaduro, tonto, impulsivo y desconfiado. Era obvio que el broche que contenía parte del alma de Voldemort causaba un efecto negativo en las personas que lo tenían puesto, pero aun así el creyó en todo lo que ese broche lo hacía sentir, celos de su mejor amigo, celos sin sentido ya que ella no sentía más que un cariño de hermanos hacia Harry. Así que Ron se fue del campamento, y aunque lo siguieron para que no se fuera el ya había desaparecido. Hermione suspiró no podía hacer nada más, si eso era lo que Ron quería creer pues que así sea. Harry la siguió un tanto incomodo, sabía que a su mejor amigo le gustaba Hermione y que de una manera errónea le tenía celos.

"¿Está bien que no lo sigamos?" preguntó Harry entrando a la tienda de acampar. Hermione se encontraba leyendo el libro de los cuentos de Beedle el bardo.

"Usó _dissaparition_ no hay ninguna manera que podamos saber en donde se encuentra, Harry, es mejor esperar a que se le pasen los humos y regrese, mientras tanto tenemos que seguir con la búsqueda de la espada de Griffindor para destruir ese Horcrux, no podemos perder más tiempo porque a Ron le dio un ataque de celos" Harry se sentó cerca de ella.

"Hermione…" volteó a verlo y negó con la cabeza.

"Harry, ya tuvimos esta conversación miles de veces, y sabes muy bien porque yo no puedo…" Harry asintió y abrazó por el hombro a Hermione.

"Lo sé, no era eso lo que iba a decir, sabes que Ron tiene el derecho de saberlo…" Hermione suspiro, agradecida por ese abrazo tranquilizador.

"Ya viste como reaccionó esta vez, es cierto que estaba siendo influenciado por esa maldad en el broche pero aun así el lo sabía, si le digo será mucho peor" Harry no dijo nada y solo la abrazó.

Esperaron por Ron unos días en el mismo lugar a petición de Harry pero nunca lo vieron así que Hermione y Harry cambiaron de lugar para evitar que siguieran su rastro. Unos días después Harry quiso ir a _Godric´s Hollow_ lo cual le pareció una gran idea a Hermione porque era probable que la espada se encontrara en ese lugar.

Llegaron a _Godric´s Hollow _y se escondieron bajo la capa de invisibilidad, Harry quería buscar la tumba de sus padres, estuvieron en el cementerio por un tiempo hasta que los encontraron, pero también encontraron unas muy interesantes. Después de dejar flores en las tumbas de James y Lily caminaron por las calles, buscando la casa de esa historiadora que sabía mucho de Godric Griffindor. Harry se detuvo repentinamente y llamó a Hermione, frente a ellos se encontraba una casa en ruinas, se acercaron a la entrada y pudieron confirmar sus sospechas, era la casa de James y Lily, el hogar que nunca conoció Harry.

"Harry… creo que no debemos entrar…" dijo Hermione en un susurró.

Pero Harry no pareció escucharla y entró a ese lugar, aun cuando parecía caerse en pedazos en cualquier momento no ocurrió nada, Hermione lo siguió y juntos entraron a la casa. Parecía que nadie había entrado en años, lo que decía la placa era cierto, todo se encontraba como había quedado, excepto las personas que habían perdido la vida en ese lugar.

Todo se encontraba dentro, desde los muebles, hasta cuadros con fotos mágicas, recorrieron la parte de debajo de la casa, ninguno de los dos decía palabra, Hermione se sentía extraña en ese lugar, pero no quería dejar solo a Harry, sabía que para él ese lugar representaba muchas cosas que perdió. Subieron las escaleras al segundo nivel, y en el primer cuarto se encontraba una cuna, Harry entro al cuarto pero Hermione pensó que era mejor dejarlo solo por un rato, así que recorrió los demás dormitorios, al fondo del pasillo se encontraba un dormitorio el cual parecía haber pertenecido a Lily y James, en el se encontraban muchas fotos del pequeño Harry, fotos en donde Lily parecía estar ya con varios meses de embarazo, fotos de la boda y otras fotos personales.

Hermione camino por el cuarto observando cada detalle, pero algo extraño llamó su atención. Era una pequeña rajadura en la pared como si fuera una gaveta, parecía a ver estado sellado con magia pero esta se había disipado. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir mucha curiosidad y abrió la gaveta, dentro de ella se encontraba un libro pequeño de pasta dura y color café, aunque más parecía ya estar gastado que ni el color original se observaba. Hermione observó la portada y vio que en la parte inferior con letras doradas se encontraba el nombre "Lily Evans".

"¿Podrá ser un diario?" dijo en un susurró para sí misma. Abrió sus páginas ya gastadas y empezó a leer.

_-"Es el primer día en la escuela de magia y hechicería… Petunia estaba muy enfadada_

_ Cuando me fui… Severus dijo que solo estaba celosa porque ella no podía ir con_

_ Nosotros a esta escuela. A veces Severus es muy malo con mi hermana y la llama por_

_ Ese nombre tan feo, pero esta vez creo que tiene razón. El sombreo me colocó en _

_ Griffindor, Severus no estaba muy feliz porque el quedo en Slytherin, espero este bien_

_ Solo… "-_

Era el diario de Lily, tenía que decírselo a Harry, esto representaba un gran valor para él, en el se encontraban los recuerdos de su madre, se levanto de donde se encontraba y camino mientras seguía leyendo el libro, pero se detuvo cuando leyó unas líneas bastante peculiares.

_-"Severus se hiso amigo rápido de este grupo extraño, todos parecen muy adinerados_

_ Pero mas esa chica de obscuro cabello, me dijo que se llamaba Bellatrix Black y que_

_ Era la hija mayor de la familia más conocida de magos de sangre pura. Después _

_ Que me lo contó nos encontramos con esa chica, su mirada era penetrante y su sonrisa_

_ Tenia algo incomprensible… de alguna manera me hiso sonrojar, y le pareció gracioso_

_ … dijo que tenía unos ojos muy interesantes… Bellatrix Black…"-_

Hermione frunció el seño. De la manera en que Lily hablaba de Bellatrix parecía como si fuera una admiradora de ella, hasta una chica enamorada… podría ser… ¿Lily y Bellatrix? Harry salió de la habitación que un día fue suya con la mirada perdida, Hermione se apresuro para esconder el diario de Lily en su bolso.

"Harry, es mejor que nos vayamos ya, tenemos que encontrar a Bathilda Bagshot lo antes posible" Harry solo asintió y así salieron de esa casa que contenía infinidad de recuerdos.

Hermione decidió no entregarle el diario de Lily a Harry, si sus sospechas eran ciertas entonces era mejor que Harry no lo supiera. Harry era muy impulsivo y nadie mejor que ella sabía que si su madre y Bellatrix en algún momento de la vida tuvieron una relación él no lo tomaría muy bien. Además… ese diario no solo contenía el pasado de Lily Evans sino también el de Bellatrix Black. Desde que leyó en los libros de historia sobre ella le pareció intrigante, y la primera vez que la vio en el departamento de misterios le pareció aun mucho mas intrigante, aunque su aspecto estaba deteriorado por los catorce largos años en Azkaban, aun se podía observar esa belleza característica de la familia Black.

Al salir de la casa se encontraron con Bathilda Bagshot pero después de una odisea en esa casa descubrieron que Bathilda había sido asesinada y que la falsa Bathilda era en realidad Nagini. Escaparon con vida pero la barita de Harry fue destruida sin querer por Hermione. Regresaron al bosque para esconderse y poder acampar, el diario de Lily se encontraba en la seguridad del bolso de Hermione.

* * *

><p>Su señor tenebroso le había ordenado quedarse en la mansión Malfoy pero ya se estaba aburriendo. De alguna manera había sido castigada todo por culpa de ese Lucius y sus rotundos fracasos como Death Eater. Se encontraba en la habitación que le había proporcionado su querida hermana Narcissa. No era grande pero después de pasar tanto tiempo en esa prisión todo le parecía un lujo. Catorce años en una prisión llena de dementores no fueron las mejores vacaciones que tuviera en mente, y aun después de tan larga tortura no había perdido por completo su conciencia, es cierto que en ciertos momentos tenia lapsos de locura especialmente cuando se encontraba en compañía del señor obscuro o de sus compañeros Death Eaters pero cuando se encontraba en casa de su hermana no se sentía así.<p>

Podría ser el hecho de que mientras estuvo en Azkaban el único pensamiento que la mantenía lucida eran sus recuerdos de los años que paso en Hogwarts con sus hermanas, aunque el recuerdo de la pequeña pelirroja también se hacía presente en esos momentos. Suspiró, viendo al exterior desde la ventana de su habitación, Lord Voldemort estaba desesperado por encontrar a ese chico Potter y tenía a todos sus seguidores en una búsqueda sin descanso, solo ella y los Malfoy estaban sin hacer nada pero porque fue una orden de su señor, Bellatrix se imagino que era porque dentro de su bóveda se encontraba la espada de Griffindor y además una extraña copa. Parecía que Voldemort no confiaba en que ella no diría nada o que alguien sospechara algo y fuera puesta bajo el hechizo _Imperio_.

Al principio había estado desacuerdo con su señor, pero mientras pasaban los días se aburría aun más. Alguien toco a su puerta antes de entrar a la habitación, era su hermana Narcissa quien traía una bandeja con comida, Bellatrix odiaba sentarse a cenar con todos los Malfoy en especial con Lucius, en realidad era solo por Lucius, su sola presencia le parecía repugnante, siempre le pareció un cobarde, y de alguna manera nunca estuvo desacuerdo con que su pequeña hermana se casará con él, pero por temor a su padre nunca dijo nada. Solo Andrómeda tuvo el valor de desafiar a su familia y casarse con un hijo de Muggles.

"Te traje la cena, Bella" dijo Narcissa con una pequeña sonrisa que era extraña en ella estos días. Bellatrix asintió caminando hacia la pequeña mesa que utilizaba para comer, Narcissa se sentó a su lado haciéndole compañía mientras cenaba. Las dos hermanas estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, últimamente no había un momento de paz en esa casa, ya que Lucius en un intento de quedar bien con el señor tenebroso había contratado a unos snatchers para que buscaran a Potter y sus dos amigos, todos los días venían a informarle el progreso de su búsqueda resultando en un alboroto ya que todos los días eran noticias negativas y Lucius como todo buen Malfoy empezaba con su berrinche.

"Ese esposo tuyo terminará metiéndonos en mas líos con el señor obscuro si continua siendo tan obstinado, es imposible que simples vagos encuentren a Potter si ni siquiera los Death Eaters lo han encontrado" dijo Bellatrix con un tono distraído.

Narcissa suspiró, Bellatrix tenía razón pero como era lo correcto no podía ponerse en contra de su esposo. "Ten un poco de confianza hermana" Bellatrix rió un poco. "Querida hermana, sabes que en ese bueno para nada no se puede tener confianza." Narcissa suspiró nuevamente. En ese momento un estruendo se escucho en toda la mansión, era la alarma de que alguien se encontraba en la puerta, Bellatrix corrió hacia la ventana para ver quiénes eran, barita en mano. Pudo ver a la distancia que eran los snatchers que traían a varias personas, su rostro mostro sorpresa al reconocer a una de ellas… esa chica que había visto en el departamento de misterios hace años, la que había traído un poco de lucidez a su caótica mente en esa ocasión. "Imposible…" susurró. Era imposible que el plan de Lucius hubiera funcionado.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Dime lo que ves

**Sangre Sucia**

**Por Shiori Kaiou**

No encontraron la espada de Griffindor pero aunque Harry no lo supiera Hermione había encontrado algo de igual valor, como lo hacían siempre tomaban turnos para vigilar el campamento. Hermione aprovechaba para leer el diario de Lily cuando Harry no se encontraba cerca, y como había sospechado, mientras mas leía el diario más descubría que Lily en algún momento de vida había estado enamorada de Bellatrix Black. Era fascinante la manera en que Bellatrix aun siendo mayor por muchos años que Lily la seguía a todos lados, hasta un punto en que Lily comenzó a desesperarse porque pensaba que Bellatrix solo lo hacía por fastidiarla, pero no fue así ya que Bellatrix, a final de su primer año en Hogwarts robó su primer beso.

Por lo que estaba escrito en el libro pareciera que Lily sufrió mucho con el mar de sentimientos que el beso de Bellatrix dejo en ella, ya que había escuchado que el grupo con el que se juntaba Bellatrix eran personas que creían en la pureza de sangre de un mago. Por eso es que Lily pensaba que Bellatrix simplemente estaba jugando con ella por ser una niña pequeña y de primer año, pero días después de comenzar las vacaciones recibió una carta de Bellatrix y así durante todas las vacaciones. Para Hermione este lado de Bellatrix Lestrange le parecía extremadamente extraño, ya que su comportamiento en el departamento de misterios fue sin control, como si estuviera poseída por un demonio, ya que era cruel, sarcástica y vil. Asumió que este cambio había sido por los años que fue Death Eater y el largo encarcelamiento en Azkaban.

Mientras más leía de Bellatrix en sus años de Hogwarts mas le parecía un misterio, ella siendo una persona que le gustaba investigar simplemente no podía comprender tal cambio en ella, pero prefirió no sacar conclusiones hasta que terminara de leer el diario. Una noche Harry estuvo a punto de descubrirlo, estaba exhausta y se le olvido guardarlo en su bolso, Harry lo vio y le pregunto qué era eso, por suerte no vio el nombre de Lily en él y Hermione pudo hacerlo pasar por su diario. A Harry le pareció extraño que su diario estuviese tan maltratado y gastado pero Hermione solo le dijo que ese era su estilo. Harry lo dejo pasar y fue a tomar su guardia, aunque esa noche no sería igual ya que Harry seguiría a un ciervo plateado hasta encontrar la espada de Griffindor en un lago congelado y fuera rescatado por Ron.

El reencuentro fue algo incomodo, Hermione no sabía cómo actuar en su presencia y se sintió aun mas incomoda cuando dijo que el Des iluminador lo había guiado hasta allí porque reconoció la voz de Hermione. No le dijo mucho a Ron, simplemente entro al campamento, Ron y Harry parecían creer que ella estaba enfadada con él pero la verdad es que no se sentía muy cómoda con su presencia ya se había acostumbrado a estar sola mientras Harry cuidaba. Ahora con la presencia de Ron le iba a ser de alguna manera imposible leer el diario de Lily sin que él le preguntara que era el libro. Decidió que se concentraría en buscar el otro Horocrux ahora que Ron había regresado, y leer el diario de Lily cuando le tocase hacer guardia, aunque de noche y fuera del campamento era un más difícil de leerlo.

Una noche algo le hizo recordar aquel símbolo que se encontraba en el libro y que encontraron en la tumba de ese señor con nombre extraño. Se lo mencionó a Harry y este se recordó que el padre de Luna llevaba ese símbolo para la boda de Bill y Fleur. Así que decidieron ir a la casa del señor Lovegood. Descubrieron la historia de los _Deathly Hallows _pero también descubrieron que el señor Lovegood los había traicionado porque habían secuestrado a Luna y quería recuperarla. Les costó trabajo salir de ese lugar pero por el ingenio de Hermione lo lograron, evitando que los Death Eaters acecinaran al señor Lovegood mostrándoles a Harry antes de desaparecer.

Harry enloqueció con la información que habían obtenido de Lovegood, Hermione sabía que su mente estaba trabajando el doble por su manera impulsiva de actuar. Harry creía fervientemente que Voldemort estaba en búsqueda de la barita de la historia, la _Elder Wand_, pero Hermione no quería apresurarse hasta no tener pruebas que eso era cierto. Pasaron varios días en los cuales Ron estaba obsesionado en encontrar la estación de radio que la Orden del Fénix había iniciado. Mientras los dos chicos estaban distraídos ella tomó de nuevo el diario de Lily y continúo leyéndolo.

_-"¡Bella lo ha descubierto! Después de tratar de escondérselo por miedo ha_

_ Que ya no quisiera estar con migo lo ha descubierto y ¡es culpa de ese tal_

_ Potter! Tenía que abrir su boca que solo sirve para decir tonterías y gritar_

_ A todo lo alto que mis padres son Muggles… la expresión de Bellatrix fue_

_ De sorpresa… pero me imagino que muy dentro suyo estará odiándome,_

_ Que haré ahora… ha logrado meterse dentro de mi corazón que me es _

_ Imposible imaginarme el mundo sin ella…"-_

Así que fue por culpa de James que Bellatrix se enteró de la verdadera herencia de Lily, como sería la reacción de Bellatrix a estas noticias, según su hipótesis si en este tiempo lo hubiera sabido Lily no hubiera vivido unas horas más después de ese momento pero las hojas del diario seguían llenas con la fina letra de Lily, decido seguir leyendo.

_-"Trate de evadirla a toda costa por miedo a que me torturase como los_

_ Rumores decían sobre ella y su grupo de amigos, parecía que torturaban_

_ A los hijos de Muggles pero yo en ningún momento vi tal acto cuando _

_ Estaba cerca de ella. Por más que lo intente no puede evitarla por siempre_

_ Y fue ella quien me acorralo en un corredor después de pociones. Su mirada_

_ Era indescifrable, ¿me odiaba ahora que sabía que era una maga impura?_

_ Pero el sentir sus labios besar los míos fue una negativa a mis dudas._

_ Me llamó una chiquilla tonta, me dijo que no era posible que por el simple_

_ Hecho de que mi sangre no fuera pura ella dejara de amarme, me dijo_

_ Que iría contra todo por mí… Bella…"-_

Hermione cerró el diario y miró al horizonte. Bellatrix Lestrange se había enamorado profundamente de alguien que representaba todo lo que ella odiaba. Suspiro y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada, no sabía porque sentía eso pero era como si un gran peso le había sido quitado de encima. Bellatrix había ido en contra de todo por una nacida de Muggles, porque la amaba. Aun no estaba tan segura de que Bellatrix hubiera luchado por Lily, al parecer su romance era más escondido que público ya que Lily no había mencionado a ninguna persona más que a ellas que supiera sobre la relación. Era probable que ninguno de los alumnos ni maestros, excepto Dumbledor porque él tiene una manera extraña de saber todo sobre todos, sospecharan que Lily Evans y Bellatrix Black eran pareja.

En ese momento el gritó de emoción de Ron la asustó, entro al tienda de acampar, escondiendo antes el diario en su bolso, Ron había logrado sintonizar la estación de radio de la Orden. Escucharon lo que decían con mucha emoción, hasta que fue mencionado que Lord Voldemort parecía estar en un viaje. Harry enloqueció de emoción y por error o tal vez por querer actuar como que lo sabía todo dijo el nombre de Voldemort, el cual en segundos atrajo a todos los Snatchers del área, el nombre había sido puesto en un tabú, al decirlo instantáneamente informaba a los seguidores de Voldemort acerca de rebeldes. Hermione solo suspiro, amaba a Harry como un hermano pero a veces era un completo idiota. Antes de que pudieran ser capturados Hermione realizo un hechizo para desfigurarle la cara a Harry y de esa manera no fuera reconocido. Los Snatchers parecían estar trabajando para Malfoy así que los llevaron a la mansión.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix se quedo en su cuarto hasta que ya no pudo ver más a las personas que estaban en la entrada. Narcissa había bajado a recibir a los "invitados" junto con su familia. Recodaba a esa chica, según su hermana es una sangre sucia, una de las mejores amigas de Potter y además una bruja muy inteligente según lo que dijo Draco con un tanto de resentimiento. Granger, la bruja más inteligente de su tiempo. Claro porque Lily había sido la más inteligente en sus años de escuela. Suspiró, era hora de arruinarle la fiesta a Lucius. Cuando entro a la sala principal donde se encontraban todos Lucius estaba emocionado porque dos de los custodios eran los amigos de Potter aunque Draco no lo confirmo con certeza.<p>

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa, Cissy?" dijo, sintiendo que perdía un poco la lucidez. Se acerco a Hermione ignorando a todos los demás prisioneros, la miro fijamente mientras esta la observaba, sus ojos mostraban temor pero a la vez mostraban curiosidad. Algo en Bellatrix despertó, igual que en aquella ocasión recupero la lucidez al igual que pasaba cuando estaba con su hermana, pero decidió actuar como siempre cuando se encontraba con Lucius.

"Es la pequeña sangre sucia, es Granger ¿no es así?" Lucius lo confirmo en esa manera tan desagradable que tenia de emocionarse y también confirmo sus sospechas sobre Harry Potter.

Bellatrix se emocionó mucho al saber que uno de ellos era Potter y quiso llamar a su señor pero Lucius la detuvo, como siempre él se quería llevar el crédito de todos, tan desagradable. Pero antes de que él pudiera llamar a Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix se dio cuenta que Greyback tenía la espada de Griffindor. Se alarmo mucho ya que su señor se la había encargado insistentemente el cuidado de esta y estaba segura que esa espada no había salido de su bóveda. Greyback no se la quería dar pero ella no estaba de humor para escuchar sus quejas, se la arrebato y la observo cuidadosamente, ¡era la espada de Griffindor! Si llamaban al señor tenebroso estarían en serios problemas. Les pregunto a los prisioneros sobre la espada y dijeron que era falsa, que nunca habían entrado a su bóveda pero ella no les creyó así que ordeno que se llevasen a los prisioneros a la bodega y que trajeran al goblin para examinar la espada, pero decidió quedarse con la pequeña sangre sucia para interrogarla aun más.

Sus amigos, en especial el pelirrojo, comenzaron a armar escándalo. Pero Bellatrix los ignoró, acercándose a Hermione, quien no la miraba directamente a los ojos y parecía estar temblando de miedo, tomo su rostro con una mano eh hizo que la viera a los ojos. De nuevo le sorprendieron esos ojos tan expresivos, que aun cuando mostraban miedo brillaban con una curiosidad escondida en la profundidad.

"Tienes unos ojos interesantes…" dijo en un susurro que si no fuera porque la tenía cerca Hermione no la hubiera escuchado, pero lo hizo y sus ojos mostraron sorpresa. Bellatrix no sabía el porqué de esta reacción. Pero no quería que ella lo tomara como cumplido entonces agregó. "Debería sacártelos y ponerlos en un frasco como recuerdo de este momento." Hermione comenzó a estremecerse del miedo y cerró los ojos. Bellatrix sonrió maliciosamente pero aun así no sentía malicia hacia esa niña quien temblaba como una hoja. Se había prometido nunca dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento de compasión de nuevo. Lanzó a Hermione al suelo y se colocó encima de ella. Hermione gimió de miedo, realmente no sabía cuanto había cambiado la Bellatrix que se encontraba enzima suyo a la Bellatrix del diario de Lily. Aunque le sorprendió mucho que Bellatrix dijera eso de sus ojos aun cuando amenazó con quitárselos parecía más una escusa para que ella no creyese que era un cumplido. No sabía porque sentía que así eran las cosas, pero no sentía malicia proveniente de Bellatrix hacia ella.

Bellatrix acerco su rostro hacia el de Hermione, su aliento cálido hizo que Hermione se estremeciera pero esta vez no de miedo, sino algo más. Hermione trato de no sonrojarse, no era la primera vez que sentía eso, después de todo para estar segura tuvo que experimentar y su querida amiga Ginny estuvo allí para ayudarla. Se imaginó porque algo en Bellatrix siempre parecía sensual, tentador. No quería admitirlo pero eso fue lo que siempre le dio curiosidad. Bellatrix sintió la reacción de Hermione y trato de suprimir su sonrisa, así que la pequeña sangre sucia estaba disfrutando de esto. Mágicamente produjo un cuchillo, tomo el brazo de Hermione y comenzó a escribir en el "Sangre sucia".

El dolor era insoportable que Hermione no pudiera contener los gritos, se escucharon por toda la mansión. Bellatrix comenzó a reír, pero aun así no sentía malicia hacia ella, era extraño estar propiciándole tal tortura, cuando dentro de ella no sentía maldad hacia esa pequeña niña quien gritaba en agonía, era como estar en un sueño extraño. "¿Como entraron a mi bóveda?" preguntó una y otra vez mientras seguía marcando la piel de Hermione por el resto de su vida con esas palabras tan desagradables.

"¡Es falsa!, ¡Es falsa!" gritaba una y otra vez Hermione. Por un momento dudó que la Bellatrix del diario de Lily aun existiera en esta persona tan perversa, se pregunto porque tenía esperanza de que esa chica aun existiera dentro de Bellatrix Lestrange, se llamó estúpida por creer tal idea, se cuestionó él porque creía en eso, porque quería creer tan fervientemente que esa chica aun estaba dentro de esa mujer con aspecto desquiciado y cruel personalidad. Pero al abrir sus ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de lagrimas y ver a los ojos de esa mujer, no podía negar que dentro de ellos había una chispa, algo que estaba siendo retenido por una sombra oscura, pero que aun existía y estaba vivo. Que a cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más fuerte, tan fuerte que la expresión de Bellatrix cambiaba a medida que iba pasando el tiempo.

La tortura fue interrumpida por la llegada del goblin. Bellatrix se levantó y dejo en el suelo a Hermione, quien solo sollozaba de dolor. El goblin le dijo a Bellatrix que la espada era falsa, tranquilizándola pero en ese momento se escucho un gran estruendo y cuando se dio cuenta Lucius había volado varios metros hasta pegarse con la pared, Draco había sido desarmado por nadie más que el mismísimo Harry Potter, hechizos iban de un lado a otro, pero antes de que Potter y sus amigos pudieran hacer mas, tomó en sus brazos a Hermione, sorprendiéndose un poco de lo ligera y cálida que se sentía en ellos. Colocando el cuchillo justo en el cuello de Hermione, ordeno a los chicos que tiraran sus baritas. Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente al sentirse en los brazos de alguien, era Bellatrix y tenía el cuchillo muy cerca de su cuello. Volteo la mirada para verla mejor, y muy quedito, casi inaudiblemente le dijo "Aunque me hayas torturado eso fue poco comparado con lo que pudiste hacerme… aunque lo tenias prohibido te enamoraste de una sangre sucia, ¿la recuerdas no?... Lily también te amó."

Esto sorprendió mucho a Bellatrix y realmente no fue el hecho de que el elfo domestico conocido como Dobby le soltase el candelabro enzima que se aparto de Hermione sino que fue el impacto de sus palabras. Después de eso todo se sintió como un sueño, escasamente su cerebro registro el a verle tirado el cuchillo al elfo antes de que utilizara _dissaparition_ y todos se desvanecieran.

CONTINUARA…

Notas de la autora: Hoy si me emocioné escribiendo, pero quería salir ya de toda la trama del libro, desde ahora las cosas no sucederán tal al pie de la letra como nuestra reina J.K. Rowling lo escribió. Debo admitir que en cuanto vi esta escena en la película ¡me enamoré de esta pareja! Había algo tan sensual en esa parte, realmente Helena es una actriz excepcional y Emma es tan ¡uuunnhhf! Las amo jajaja, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

Parece que tengo mala redacción (o eso me dicen cuando hago reportes de laboratorio) así que espero mejorarla pronto igual con mi mala redacción y ortografía ¡disfruten de esta historia! ¡No olviden los Reviews!


	4. Cosas que quiero olvidar

**Sangre Sucia**

**Por Shiori Kaiou**

Después que desaparecieron Bellatrix se quedo parada en el mismo lugar por un tiempo, parecía confundida pero nadie se dio cuenta ya que Narcissa estaba con Draco y Lucius estaba inconsciente. Se quedo viendo el lugar donde solo unos segundos antes había estado Hermione. ¿Cómo supo lo de Lily? Era imposible que lo supiera ya que esa historia había muerto con Lily y Bellatrix nunca se la contó a nadie, ni siquiera a sus queridas hermanas. Corrió rápidamente a su habitación, y empezó a buscar ese cofre que Narcissa le había guardado desde que fue puesta en Azkaban, en el se encontraban cosas muy personales y solo ella sabia como abrirlo. Lo encontró y lo abrió con un hechizo que ella misma había inventado en sus años de escuela, sacó de él unas cartas viejas las cuales le mandó Lily durante las vacaciones, estaba segura que encontraría algo en ellas que le pudiera ayudar a descifrar el porque esa mocosa sabia sobre su pasado. No se sentía cómoda sabiendo que alguien más que ella y Lily compartían ese secreto. Pero por más que buscó no encontró nada más que el recuerdo de la dulce niña que había sido Lily. Guardó las cartas en el cofre y lo sello con el mismo hechizo.

Dio vueltas en círculos en su cuarto, pensando en donde podía obtener sus respuestas, su expresión era de confusión mezclada con un poco de locura. Narcissa entró a la habitación, su rostro mostraba desconcierto por lo sucedido. Aunque no escucho lo que la niña Granger le dijo a su hermana si pudo notar el cambio en esta antes de que Draco fuera herido.

"¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Te has hecho daño?" Bellatrix negó con la cabeza mientras seguía dando vueltas en el mismo lugar. Narcisa no sabía que pensar del comportamiento de su hermana mayor. Nunca la había visto actuar de esa manera. "No te preocupes, los atraparemos, y el señor tenebroso no se enteró que estaban aquí así que no seremos castigados." Dijo Narcissa tratando de tranquilizarla.

Bellatrix detuvo su errático caminar. Se acerco a Narcissa y acaricio su cabello dulcemente. Narcissa parpadeo en confusión. Bellatrix nunca había hecho tal caricia desde que eran muy pequeñas. Algo andaba mal con su hermana pero no sabía que era. Al verla directamente a los ojos Narcissa quedo asombrada y a la vez confundida, los ojos obscuros de su hermana tenían un brillo inusual, un brillo que le recordaba mucho a los años en Hogwarts, ese brillo que casi desapareció cuando su compromiso con Lestrange fue anunciado. "¿Bellatrix…?" esta suspiró y se alejo de su hermana.

"El señor tenebroso sabe todo lo que ocurrió en esta casa Cissy. Vi a uno de los snatchers llamarlo y es posible que esté en camino" Narcissa se estremeció, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo del temor que esto ocasiono en ella. Bellatrix la vio con autoridad.

"Quiero que informes a Gringotts que mi han robado mi barita y que es probable que quieran entrar a mi bóveda, eso no tiene que saberlo el señor obscuro, Cissy. Seriamos castigados con la muerte si se entera que Potter tenía la espada de Griffindor. Aunque el goblin dijo que era falsa aun así se la llevo, lo que probaba que no era falsa" Narcissa asintió y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Bellatrix habló nuevamente.

"Cissy… me marcharé por un tiempo después que el señor tenebroso regrese. Necesito investigar algo muy importante" Narcissa la vi con intriga y un poco de confusión pero aun mas con preocupación. "¿Que pasa Bella?" preguntó, su hermana estaba muy rara después de lo que paso, alterada, de alguna manera emocionada y enfadada pero no alocadamente como era su costumbre. "No te preocupes hermana, estoy bien, y regresare antes de que te des cuenta, solo necesito confirmar mis sospechas de algo" dijo por ultimo en voz bajas casi inaudible para Narcissa.

Ella solo asintió, aunque no sabía lo que pasaba con su hermana si sabía que ese brillo en sus ojos la desconcertaba. Le recordaba mucho esa época, esa época en la que casi pierde dos hermanas. Secretamente siempre odio la vida junto a Lucius y todo lo que conllevaba ser una Malfoy, formando parte del ejercito de Lord Voldemort por una causa que si era honesta consigo misma le parecía una pérdida de tiempo y ponía en peligro al ser más importante para ella, su hijo. Pero como sus hermanas, su destino ya estaba predicho, aunque Andrómeda pudo escapar de él pero a un alto precio, el odio de su familia, aunque para Narcissa, Andrómeda había sido muy valiente y de alguna manera la admiraba mucho y la extrañaba inmensamente. Ver el brillo en los ojos de su hermana mayor le recordó el mismo brillo que miraba en ellos cuando Bellatrix estaba con la pequeña Lily Evans. Era por esa razón que sentía mucho miedo porque aunque su hermana creyera que ella no sabía nada, Narcissa supo desde hace mucho lo que existió entre su hermana mayor y Lily, el hecho que ese brillo regresara y esta vez por otra sangre sucia la preocupaba inmensamente.

Si en aquel entonces Bellatrix empezó a cambiar por lo que le sucedió a su hermana Andrómeda al saber las consecuencias dentro de la familia, ahora que era mano derecha del señor tenebroso, líder del grupo anti Muggle y nacidos de Muggles las consecuencias la llevarían a la muerte.

En ese momento se escucho un estruendo, Lord Voldemort había llegado y no iba a ser una tarde tranquila tomando el té. Bellatrix caminó hacia su hermana, Narcissa pudo observar como ese brillo en los ojos de su hermana se iba apagando y sus ojos regresaban a esos con la mirada perdida. La influencia maligna del ser en la habitación siempre influenciaba los actos de Bellatrix, parecía otra persona que hasta Narcissa en ocasiones dudaba que fuera esa hermana que cenaba tranquilamente en su habitación.

"Es momento de enfrentar el castigo por fallarle a nuestro señor" dijo con un tono de voz distante. Narcissa asintió y juntas bajaron a recibir a Lord Voldemort. Como era de esperarse fueron castigados severamente, Bellatrix recibió unas buenas marcas de quemaduras y cortes pero el que se llevo lo peor fue Lucius por querer echarle la culpa a Bellatrix ya que ella dejo escapar a la sangre sucia. A Lord Voldemort no le agradan los cobardes que no pueden tomar su castigo como debe de ser así que Lucius termino inconsciente de nuevo. Bellatrix estaba muy feliz por eso, se lo merecía. Lord Voldermort les ordenó rotundamente que lo llamaran de nuevo a menos de que estuvieran seguros de tener prisionero a Potter y se marcho.

Bellatrix regreso a su cuarto y curó sus heridas, siempre había sido muy hábil para la magia curativa. Narcissa la siguió rápidamente después de asegurarse que su hijo estuviera bien. "Bella, ¿Estas Segura que tienes que marcharte?" Cuando Bellatrix volteo su mirada hacia ella tenía de nuevo ese brillo en sus ojos. Era de esperarse, ya que el señor tenebroso se había marchado y su influencia sobre la personalidad de Bellatrix también, realmente todos cambiaban cuando Lord Voldemort se encontraba cerca pero nadie tanto como Bellatrix, especialmente ahora. "Prometo regresar al amanecer Cissy" Narcissa se acerco a su hermana y preguntó un tanto afligida "¿No puedo ir contigo?" Bellatrix solo movió la cabeza en señal de negación, "Es algo que tengo que hacer sola querida hermana" Narcissa no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo que le dijo su hermana y así sin más que decir Bellatrix desapareció en una nube negra.

Bellatrix se marcho al único lugar en el que podía encontrar alguna respuesta sobre como la mocosa sangre sucia había podido saber sobre el pasado. Apareció dentro de la casa en la que Lily y James Potter habían vivido para no despertar sospechas ya que sabía que Godric´s Hollow estaba siendo vigilado en cada esquina y no quería que el señor tenebroso fuera informado de su pequeña excursión. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que nada había cambia desde la última vez que estuvo en este lugar. Un sentimiento cálido pero a la vez lleno de remordimiento y algo más que no podía descifrar se apoderó de ella, era como un llamado, como un impulso extraño que la llevo a recorrer cada esquina de esa casa ya destruida. Cuando subió las escaleras se encontró que el primer cuarto era el de un bebe, se imagino como había sido cuando Lord Voldemort estuvo allí, como vio en la cuna a un bebe que lloraba por su madre quien lo defendió hasta la muerte, por unos instantes su corazón se lleno de ira, porque tuvo que vencer ese pequeño a su señor, si no hubiera pasado todo sería diferente, por eso Potter tenía que morir, así la obsesión de su señor por él se acabaría y el gobernaría todo el reino de magia, si hubiera ganado en esa ocasión nunca hubiera tenido que conocer a esa entrometida de Granger. Pero algo muy dentro de ella también estaba enojada con Lord Voldemort por haber matado a Lily, aunque ese sentimiento lo reprimió. La ira se disipo tan rápido como había llegado ya que le gano el sentimiento cálido quien la impulso a seguir explorando la casa.

Llego al cuarto de James y Lily el cual se encontraba lleno de fotos del bebe Potter y sus padres, se acerco a la mesa de noche y tomó la foto que se encontraba en ella, era la foto de bodas de James y Lily. Una extraña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver la felicidad en el rostro de Lily. Ya hacía mucho que no amaba a Lily, era simplemente un recuerdo que quería olvidar. En Azkaban tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, era lo único que la mantenía relativamente consciente de lo que pasaba ya que el encierro y los dementores no eran fáciles de soportar. Muchos de sus compañeros Death Eaters terminaron mucho más enloquecidos que ella. Al ser liberada de Azkaban se sintió extremadamente feliz y vengativa así que lo primero que hizo fue encontrar a los aurores que la habían capturado para torturarlos, y después de eso el único sentimiento que dominaba su corazón era odio, venganza, una devoción extrema por su señor y muy dentro de sí devoción a su pequeña hermana, era por esa razón que con ella se sentía lucida y no la dominaban completamente esos sentimientos.

Al recordar esto pensó en la chica Granger, se sintió confundida y muy molesta del hecho que con esa chiquilla molesta y entrometida también se sintiera un tanto lucida y confundida pero decidió no pensar el porqué de esto y decidió concentrarse en el desprecio hacia ella. Mientras su cabeza era invadida por estos pensamientos, levanto la mirada y vio que la pared estaba despegada de una manera como si una gaveta saliera de la pared. Le pareció extraño y la reviso pero no encontró nada más que una marca dejada por polvo aunque esta marca era muy extraña como si algo hubiera estado en ella anteriormente. ¿Podría ser lo que ella sospechaba?

Realizó un hechizo revelador y este le mostro que un pequeño libro había estado en ese lugar. Pronto todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron. Un pequeño libro escondido en la casa de Lily, no podía ser otro que un diario, el cual Lily no quería que nadie encontrara ya que el hechizo revelador mostro que hacia sido protegido con magia, magia que Bellatrix había enseñado a la pequeña Lily en su tiempo libre. ¿Podría ser que la niña y los dos mocosos hubieran venido a este lugar antes de ser atrapados?, era la única explicación que podía darse al porque la pequeña sangre sucia había dicho tales palabras antes de huir. Había tomado el libro, leído su contenido y de esa manera conocer el pasado que tanto tiempo ocultó y quiso olvidar, ¿Que si el niño Potter leyó el diario también? Esa era un arma para poner en contra a Lord Voldemort con uno de sus más cercanos y fieles seguidores. Pero de alguna manera no pensaba que fuera posible ya que el mocoso Potter demostró que era muy impulsivo y si lo supiera no dudaría en proclamarlo cuando estuvieron en la mansión. Por un momento no sabía qué hacer, se sentó en la cama y suspiró.

Ahora que sabía sobre el libro y que esa niña lo tenía no estaba segura si buscar a esa niña para quitarle ese libro que era una bomba en su contra si el señor tenebroso llegaba a saber de él. Esto significaba que tendría que salir de la mansión Malfoy e ir en contra de las órdenes de Lord Voldemort el cual le prohibió salir de esa mansión por el miedo de que Potter se enterará sobre las cosas guardadas en su bóveda pero ahora estaba segura que ellos irían a ese lugar buscando tal vez la copa de Hufflepuff, aunque no entendía porque era tan importante esa copa que perteneció a un defensor de los Muggles. Decidió regresar a la mansión por ahora ya que le prometió a Narcissa el regresar al amanecer y ya se observaban pocos rayos de sol a la distancia.

Cuando regresó, Narcissa la estaba esperando sentada en su cama. Le pareció extraño porque pensó que estaría con su esposo y su hijo, mimándolos como siempre lo hacía, más a su hijo que a Lucius, ya que era de mañana. Pero allí estaba con la mirada hacia el cielo del cuarto, perdida en sus pensamientos pero pronto se dio cuenta que su hermana había regresado y se sintió muy aliviada. "Has regresado…" pereció muy sorprendida de este hecho. "Dije que regresaría, ¿no es así?" Narcissa se sintió regañada y solo asintió pero aun así se sentía muy aliviada de que Bellatrix regresará. "Te traeré el desayuno" dijo, saliendo de la habitación. Bellatrix se desplomo en su cama, trató de calmar sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que el sentimiento que le había invadido en la casa de Lily no estaba más dominándola.

* * *

><p>Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un paisaje muy bello, sentía la arena bajo ella y la brisa salina del mar acariciaba su rostro. Se sintió desorientada y a la vez se dio cuenta que alguien la tenía en sus brazos, le daba un sentimiento tan desagradable que se aparto lo más rápido posible y se dio cuenta que era Ron quien la sostenía y que había herido sus sentimientos pero en ese momento no le importo mucho ya que el dolor de su brazo donde Bellatrix había marcado por siempre las palabras "Sangre Sucia" la distrajo, pudo ver que su cuerpo ya estaba sanando solo pero que las cicatrices le quedarían por siempre. Recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo a Bellatrix. Suspiró, ya que realmente no sabía qué era lo que la había hecho revelar tal conocimiento de un pasado que Bellatrix podía odiar en el presente.<p>

En ese momento se dio cuenta que Harry tenía en sus manos el cuerpo de Dobby, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al ver como su salvador había caído en manos del cuchillo que Bellatrix usó para torturarla. Fleur trató su herida sin comentar mucho, ya que sabía que para Hermione era muy difícil hablar de lo ocurrido. Pero realmente Hermione no quería hablar con nadie, ni con Harry y mucho menos con Ron quien parecía aun más sobreprotector que antes. Realizaron un pequeño funeral para Dobby, Hermione lloró la perdida de tan fiel amigo y el primer elfo domestico que fue libro, y esa misma libertad fue su fin al salvarlos. Dejo que los sentimientos de odio que sentía hacia Bellatrix la invadieran, por un momento le pareció un monstro cruel, una persona sin alma y sin sentimientos pero luego recordó eso que había visto en sus ojos, algo que parecía reprimido por esa misma maldad y no puedo odiarla a plenitud, se sintió culpable por esto, por esa razón guardo mas luto que los demás.

Trataba de pasar el tiempo que pudiera a solas, pero Ron y Harry siempre estaban alrededor, uno que parecía desesperado por no perderla de vista, y el otro que no dejaba de pensar sobre el plan para entrar a Gringotts donde estaban seguros que se encontraba el otro Horocrux ya que la reacción de Bellatrix fue demasiado obvia que en ese lugar se encontraba algo muy importante. Una noche logró tener un poco de privacidad y se encerró en el cuarto que Fleur la colocó. Empezó a leer el diario de Lily, pensando que esto la distraería de todos los pensamientos erráticos en su cabeza.

_-"Al final del segundo año Bellatrix me dio la noticia que cambio Nuestras vidas._

_Su boda con Lestrange había sido anunciada En una fiesta oficial. Mi corazón_

_Se partió en mil pedazos y Bella no parecía querer ilusionarme con que todo _

_Estaría bien. Presentía que algo mas había pasado y que esto cambio a Bella,_

_Supe la razón cuando regreso de vacaciones porque el momento que me vio_

_Se abalanzo en mis brazos y comenzó a llorar, algo que era muy inusual en _

_Ella y que me sorprendió muchísimo. Su hermana Andrómeda había declarado_

_Que se casaría con un chico nacido de Muggles. Su familia se enfureció y_

_La desheredo inmediatamente, esa misma noche habían celebrado la fiesta_

_De compromiso de Bellatrix como muestra que ellos no aceptarían tal_

_Traición. Solo la abrace y me sentí como la niña pequeña que era… sin poder_

_Hacer nada…"-_

Hermione cerró el libro con un suspiró, así que desde ese momento Bellatrix comenzó a cambiar. La verdad no podía imaginarse la presión en la que la hija mayor de los Black se encontraba en su último año en Hogwarts. Una chica destinada a casarse con un completo extraño por el linaje de sangre que su familia tanto alardeaba, enamorada de una chica que representaba todo lo que su familia odiaba, una hermana quien desafió todo por amor y la responsabilidad de poner el ejemplo para su hermana más pequeña. No era extraño que en algún momento de su vida ese poco de sanidad hubiera no pensaba que Bellatrix fuera la misma del diario, era un demonio cruel, obsesionada con seguir las órdenes de su amo sin pensar dos veces si estaba en lo correcto o no pero aun así dentro de ella misma sentía que Bellatrix poseía una parte sana, muy, pero muy dentro de su interior que era bloqueada por esa maldad. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien quien llamaba a la puerta, suspiró ya que la persona no esperó a que Hermione le permitiera pasar. Era Ron, quien tenía una mirada seria y parecía tener algo importante que decir, Hermione sintió un escalofrió por su espalda y supo que esa conversación no terminaría bien.

"Hermione… ¿Podemos hablar?"

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de la Autora: ¡Queridos lectores! Les presento el capítulo 4 de esta historia, debo admitirle me emocione mucho escribiendo este capítulo. El ultimo párrafo que habla de la responsabilidad de ser hermana mayor está inspirado mucho en mi propia experiencia, siendo yo hermana mayor de tres, se lo que es que tus padres quieran que tú seas el ejemplo. Es algo que siento yo Bellatrix pasó mucho en su juventud, cargar con esa gran responsabilidad. ¡Espero les haya gustado! No se olviden de los reviews.

Shiori Kaiou


	5. Anillos

**Sangre Sucia**

**Por Shiori Kaiou**

Hermione escondió el libro antes de que Ron pudiera percatarse de él. Ron se acerco a ella y se sentó un tanto cerca a Hermione, esta se sintió incomoda y caminó hacia la ventana desde donde se podía observar el bello mar azul. De nuevo el rostro de Ron reflejo tristeza porque Hermione se había alejado de él.

"¿De que quieres hablar?" preguntó Hermione.

"Sobre nosotros, tu y yo" Hermione le lanzó una mirada de confusión.

"¿Nosotros?, ¿De qué hablas?" Ron la vio directamente a los ojos, mostraba confianza pero a la vez timidez.

"Hermione… tu me gustas mucho, desde hace tiempo, creo que yo también te gusto y la verdad… me parece que es el momento de que oficialicemos nuestro noviazgo" Hermione quedo sorprendida por sus palabras, ¿En qué momento había asumido Ron que ella estaba interesada en él? Ella siempre lo trataba de la misma manera que lo hacía con Harry, no tenía idea de donde había sacado él tal conclusión.

"¿Qué demonios dices Ronald?, ¿En qué momento te di yo algún indicio de que yo sentía algo por ti?" Ron pareció igual de sorprendido por estas palabras, al parecer no esperaba esta respuesta de Hermione.

"Pues desde hace mucho tiempo que te pones celosa de otras chicas cuando están con migo o muestran algún tipo de atracción hacia mi" Hermione suprimió el suspiró. Si había estado celosa pero no era precisamente de las chicas sino de Ron por ser tan popular con ellas, en ese entonces estaba muy confundida, tenía que suprimir su deseo de salir con alguna de esas chicas, fue en esa etapa en la cual Ginny le ayudo mucho.

Una noche la encontró llorando en una parte solitaria de la biblioteca, fue el momento que le confesó que pensaba que era gay, pero que todo era muy confuso. Ginny le había preguntado si alguna vez estuvo con una chica, a lo que Hermione le contesto negativamente que el único con quien había salido era Krum y le confesó a la pelirroja que aunque Krum la trato como una princesa, al besarlo se sintió extraña, como si no hubiera sentido nada de ese beso. Ginny después de escuchar eso se quedo pensativa.

A los pocos minutos de dijo "¿Por qué no lo compruebas con migo? Solo será un beso de prueba, tómalo como una pequeña ayuda de tu mejor amiga" Hermione había quedado perpleja, no sabía que decir más que preguntarle por Harry. "Tú sabes muy bien que lo amo pero no me gusta verte así Hermione, si puedo ayudarte lo haré" dijo y sin más le planto un beso, en ese momento todos los sentidos de Hermione explotaron, era la primera vez que sintió que algo había encajado en el rompecabezas de incertidumbre que siempre sintió desde pequeña.

Se dejo llevar por el mar de sentimientos que la invadió que término besando profundamente a Ginny quien parecía más que feliz por la reacción tan positiva del pequeño experimento. Al separarse, Ginny recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione, ambas sin aliento, Hermione se estremeció al sentir su aliento en el cuello y suspiro. Se disculpo con Ginny por dejarse llevar pero esta le dijo que para eso era la pequeña prueba y le preguntó si ahora ya sabía la respuesta. Hermione se sonrojo y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Regresando al presente, notó que se había quedado en silencio por un rato y que Ron sonreía tomando como una afirmación el silencio de Hermione. Ella solo suspiró porque sabía que era el momento de decirle la verdad a Ron. "No Ron no era de ellas quien tenía celos" dijo, Ron volvió a poner una expresión de confusión. "¿De quién entonces?" preguntó como era de esperarse sin sospechar o asumir nada, como siempre despistado. Hermione realmente no quería herir a Ron pero tampoco quería mentirle.

"Ron, yo soy gay, estaba celosa de lo fácil que tu puedes conseguir a cualquier chica, en cambio para mí no es tan fácil, por el temor a ser rechazada por todos. Lo siento mucho pero no puedo corresponder esos sentimientos que tienes hacia mí, lamento mucho tener que herir tus sentimientos, no es mi intención" Ron no reacciono en el momento más bien se le quedo viendo con una cara de sorpresa y algo más que no pudo descifrar. Poco a poco su rostro fue enrojeciendo, tanto como el color de su cabello.

"¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?" Hermione se asusto mucho por el tono en que Ron hizo la pregunta. "¿Me estás diciendo que eres una más de esas cosas raras?" Hermione quedo perpleja por esto y aunque no lo demostrará la hirió este comentario tan cruel. "No tu Hermione, tienes que estar bromeando, yo se que yo te gusto, es solo que no lo quieres admitir, ¿No es así?" Hermione iba a hablar pero Ron no la dejo, empezó a acercarse a ella con un paso amenazante.

"Me estas castigando porque me fui después de esa discusión, lo admito actué mal, pero yo se que si me quieres, que sientes algo por mi" Hermione se alejaba de él mientras este se acercaba pero pronto sintió la ventana a su espalda, no tenia salida. "Si, lo que siento es un gran amor de hermanos, Ron para mi tu y Harry son mis hermanos, pero no puedo evitarlo a mí me gustan las chicas" El rostro de Ron enrojeció aun más.

"¡MIENTES!" gritó y tomando a Hermione por el hombro le plantó un beso forzado. Hermione se zafo rápidamente del beso y le dio una fuerte cachetada que pareció haber despertado a Ron de ese trance de furia en el que estaba, esta vez no podía culpar al broche por sus acciones. "H-Hermione, discúlpame yo…" Hermione salió corriendo de esa habitación no sin antes traer consigo el bolso donde se encontraba el diario, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Paso a Harry quien la llamó pero esta hizo caso omiso y salió de la casa.

Necesitaba aire fresco y un lugar lejos de esa casa y de Ron. Caminó hacia la playa, lejos de la cabaña y se encontró con un tronco lo suficientemente grande para sentarse. Cuando sintió la refrescante brisa del mar empezó a llorar con fuerza. Realmente no pensó que la reacción de Ron fuera tan mala como lo fue, nunca se imagino que Ron fuera una de esas personas de mente cerrada cuando su hermana, la mayor parte de sus hermanos y sus padres eran las personas más abiertas de mente, Ginny le había tranquilizado, cuando pensó en lo que los padres de esta la rechazaría por ser como era, diciéndole que su hermano Charlie era gay y que el único que lo había tomado mal era Percy, era por esa razón que no comprendía porque la reacción de Ron fue tan negativa. Dejo que la briza del mar limpiara sus lágrimas y que la tranquilidad del movimiento de las olas la relajará. Estar cerca del mar era una de las cosas que más adoraba.

Pasaron varias horas, el sol estaba a una o dos horas de llegar a su puesta. Se sentía mucho más tranquila pero aun recordaba las palabras tan hirientes que dijo Ron, aprovechando que todavía tenía un par de horas de luz decidió entretener a su mente con el diario.

_-"Bellatrix había cambiado mucho desde las vacaciones, parecía querer_

_Alejarse de mí, me evitaba en los pasillos si me miraba, caminando en_

_La dirección contraria, lo sé, soy muy pequeña y en realidad no puedo_

_Comprender por completo este tipo de comportamiento, era como si_

_Alguien apuñalara mi corazón ya que no estaba acostumbrada al lado_

_Tan frio de Bellatrix después de que era muy dulce con migo. Me siento_

_Tan deprimida que Severus se ha dado cuenta y me ha preguntado si el _

_Chico Potter me molesta de alguna manera. Le dije que no porque sabia_

_Que se metería en problemas si le echaba la culpa…"-_

Por lo visto Bellatrix si había cambiado con Lily después de la fiesta de su compromiso y la "traición" de su hermana. Suspiró y siguió leyendo el diario mientras tuviera luz de sol.

-"_Han pasado dos semanas sin ver a Bella, realmente empiezo a creer _

_Que nunca más me volvería a hablar, que realmente todo lo que me _

_Había dicho antes era mentira, que realmente después de todo lo que_

_Pasó no era lo suficientemente valiente para pelear por mi contra todos_

_Y todo lo que se interpusiera entre nosotras, realmente no podía comprender_

_Nada… pero hoy cuando me vio en el pasillo no se dio la vuelta sino que_

_Pasó al lado mío sin decir palabra. Cuando llegué a mi clase me encontré_

_Con la sorpresa que había una nota dentro de mi libro escrita con esa fina_

_Letra muy característica de Bellatrix, en ella me pidió que la viera hoy en_

_La noche cerca del lago… realmente no se dé que quiere hablarme, ¿Será_

_Posible que quiera cortar con migo oficialmente? Estoy escribiendo esto_

_Unas horas antes de verla… mi corazón no deja de palpitar…"-_

Hermione sonrió a pesar que era un momento tan importante y un tanto triste, nunca en su vida había sentido lo que Lily estaba sintiendo en esos momentos que escribió en su diario. Realmente nunca se había enamorado de nadie, de alguna manera no podía comprender todo lo que ellas dos sentían, como seria amar a una persona tanto como para sacrificar tantas cosas por ella. Solamente había sentido esa atracción física por ellas, nunca se había involucrado con alguien a ese nivel, ese pensamiento le recordó lo que había sentido cerca de Bellatrix, realmente se pregunto porque había sentido eso ya que aunque Bellatrix realmente era bella, su personalidad no le permitía a nadie apreciar esa belleza, se pregunto mirando al cielo si había sido por ese brillo extraño escondido detrás de tanta obscuridad. Movió la cabeza y se concentró de nuevo en él diario, parecía que este ya estaba llegando a su fin.

_-"Querido diario, hoy por primera vez en mi vida hice algo que iba en _

_ Contra de todas las reglas de la escuela. Fue una tarea un tanto difícil_

_ Escabullirse por los pasillos de noche sin ser vista por algún profesor,_

_ Pero lo logré, aunque era de noche la luna ilumino mi camino hacia el_

_ Lago, no tarde mucho en encontrar a Bella, debo admitir que mi corazón_

_ Estaba palpitando tan fuerte que sentía que se saldría de mi pecho, pero_

_ Con paso firme me acerque a ella. Al percatarse de mi presencia Bella_

_ Me volteó a ver, no podía distinguir la expresión de su rostro ya que la luz_

_ Estaba en contra mía, me acerque lo mas que pude pero aun así no lo suficiente_

_ Como para que se sintiera incomoda, la verdad solo quería abrazarla. Bella_

_ Extendió una de sus manos para que yo la tomara, y un tanto insegura lo_

_ Hice, el momento en que las puntas de mis dedos tocaron su mano Bella me_

_ Envolvió en un abrazo, me sentí tan tonta al comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente,_

_ Después de pasar dos semanas sin verla, sin sentirla cerca, pues era de _

_ Esperarse de una chiquilla inmadura como yo. Bella simplemente me abrazó_

_ Con más fuerza y susurró en mi oído ´lo siento´ una y otra vez. No sabía que_

_ Pensar de esas palabras ya que podrían significar muchas cosas. Se apartó de mí_

_ Un poco y limpió mi rostro con sus manos. El beso que me dio fui la confirmación_

_ Que se estaba disculpando de haberme ignorado por tanto tiempo pero aun_

_ Así se sentía extraño, como si aun teniéndome cerca sentía miedo. Me dijo que _

_ Sentía mucho el haberme ignorado, pero que necesitaba estar sola para pensar_

_ Ya que su futuro estaba predicho por sus padres, tenía que pensar en lo que_

_ Iba a pasar con nuestra relación. No quiero escribir en detalle lo que hablamos ya_

_ Que eso es demasiado privado hasta para un diario pero si puedo decir que me _

_ Hizo comprender que aunque no fuéramos más pareja siempre tendría un lugar_

_ En su corazón, y que teníamos que aprovechar al máximo todo el tiempo que _

_Tuviéramos juntas. Estuvimos un tiempo observando el lago, ella abrazándome_

_Fuertemente durante ese tiempo. Después de un rato llamo mi atención con_

_Un beso en la mejilla, y de su capa. Eran dos anillos, debo admitir que lo_

_Primero que se me vino a la mente fue que me estaba proponiendo matrimonio…"-_

Hermione tuvo que parar de leer en este momento porque al igual que Lily estaba muy sorprendida de que Bellatrix le mostrará los anillos. Cualquier persona pensaría que eso era lo que le propondría pero al parecer no era el caso, continuó leyendo ya que le pareció muy curioso lo que estaba pasando, Bellatrix Lestrange fue una chica romántica al parecer. Hermione se sonrió.

_-"… Bella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando por mi cara de sorpresa_

_ Y solo rió, me dijo que no era lo que pensaba pero que a la vez simbolizaban_

_ Algo similar, me dijo que esos anillos simbolizaban que aunque tendríamos_

_ Que separarnos en un futuro cercano siempre existiríamos en el corazón_

_ De cada una, me dijo que había creado un pequeño conjuró no muy _

_ Elaborado en los anillos, que mientras las dos los llevaremos puestos_

_ Estos estarían cálidos gracias a los sentimientos que existían en _

_ Nuestro corazón. Aun ahora que lo tengo puesto, en el dedo meñique_

_Ya que Bella dijo que este dedo era mágico, puedo sentir como _

_Esta cálido es un sentimiento similar al que siento cuando estoy en_

_ Los brazos de Bella. Me prometió que nunca se lo quitaría y yo_

_ Prometí lo mismo. Es hora de dormir, pero ahora sé que Bella si me_

_ Quiere… y yo a ella."-_

Ya estaba anocheciendo, solo quedaban pocos rayos de sol del atardecer decidió regresar a la casa ya que las noches en ese lugar eran frías y no quería pescar un resfriado. No estaba muy animada de regresar y tener que ver a Ron pero cuando llego a la entrada de la cabaña se encontró con Harry quien parecía haberla estado esperando todo ese tiempo. Cuando este la vio le sonrió un tanto triste, Hermione trato de suprimir las lagrimas que pensó ya no tener. Harry al ver esto se acerco rápidamente a ella y la abrazó. No dijeron palabra por unos minutos. Hermione llorando silenciosamente mientras Harry la abrazaba para tranquilizarla. "Lo siento" susurró Hermione, Harry negó con la cabeza y le sonrió. "No tienes nada de que disculparte, tú hiciste lo correcto, ya hablé con Ron y admitió que lo que dijo e hizo estuvo muy mal, no lo estoy defendiendo pero espero lo le guardes rencor como un idiota impulsivo e ignorante" Hermione simplemente asintió pero la verdad era que en estos momentos Ron era la persona que mas detestaba.

"Harry creo que ya es hora que continuemos con la búsqueda del otro Horcrux…" Harry asintió, "Pero esta noche solo quiero que comas algo y descanses, ya pensaremos en un plan mañana" Hermione asintió agradecida. Esa noche cenó en su habitación, releyó el libro que le había dejado Dumbledore una vez más, pensando que tal vez esa leyenda era eso, solo una leyenda y que no podía existir. Pero no fueron esos pensamientos los que ocuparon su cabeza el resto de la noche, sino el conocimiento de esos anillos y la intriga de saber en dónde podían encontrarse. Decidió terminar de leer el diario ya que parecía que Lily había pasado mucho más tiempo con Bellatrix que escribiendo en él durante el tiempo que les restaba, de vez en cuando podía encontrar una línea o dos sobre las cosas que Lily admiraba de Bellatrix o algún gesto cariñoso que esta había tenido con Lily.

Hermione realmente estaba fascinada con los detalles tan originales y extremadamente románticos que Bellatrix hacia para Lily, trató de imaginarse a la Bellatrix del presente haciendo lo mismo que había hecho en el pasado pero no pudo, era tan difícil cuando la única imagen que venía a su mente era de una persona maligna, con solo sentimientos de crueldad y odio. Aun así su cerebro le recordó esa mirada, penetrante y perdida que escondía miles de secretos tras ella. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió leyendo. Solo quedaban dos páginas del diario.

_-"Bella se va antes de lo previsto, sus padres están desesperados por alguna_

_ Extraña razón de que ella se case lo más pronto posible con el Lestrange, _

_ Se casarán en las vacaciones de invierno y Bella no regresará hasta el comienzo_

_ Del siguiente año escolar, por ser una alumna ejemplar Dumbledore no se opuso._

_ Dumbledore es una gran persona pero en estos momentos lo odio._

_Hoy fue el último día de clases, no sé como sentirme, estoy en el tren hacia mi casa,_

_Bella y su Hermana Narcissa fueron recogidas de Hogwarts directamente _

_Por sus padres. Cuando regrese no la veré mas, eso fue lo que dijo Bella_

_Desde hoy ya no somos nada, pero me dijo que siempre me tendrá en su_

_Corazón y que yo era la única que sabia como Bellatrix Black se había enamorado_

_De una sangre sucia. El anillo se siente tan cálido en mi dedo, al igual que las_

_Lágrimas en mis mejillas…"-_

Hermione se preguntó cuál era la razón por la que los padres de Bellatrix estaban tan desesperados de que se casara con ese tipo. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el poder que el señor tenebroso estaba obteniendo y como Rodolphus Lestrange era uno de sus más confiables seguidores? Al parecer la única que conocía la verdad era Bellatrix. Al dar la vuelta a la página se sorprendió por la fecha del último escrito de Lily en el diario, era unos meses antes de que naciera Harry.

_-"Bellatrix… por increíble e ilógico que parezca Bellatrix ha venido a verme_

_ Después de tantos años, dijo que quería verme por última vez antes de que las _

_Cosas se volvieran más caóticas de lo que estaban. Se veía tan diferente, con un_

_Aura de maldad a su alrededor pero a la vez con un poco de la chica que_

_Conocí en Hogwarts. Como era de esperarse no llevaba el anillo que _

_Compartíamos hace años, cuando deje de sentir la calidez del anillo me_

_Lo quité porque supe que era el momento de seguir adelante sin ella, pero_

_Aun así siempre lo llevaba con migo en una pequeña bolsa mágica en mi_

_Ropa, algo que Bella me había enseñado a conjurar. No hablamos mucho_

_Y la verdad le había perdido mucho la confianza con todas las historias_

_Que me había contado James sobre sus maldades. Pero no fue hasta _

_Que me preguntó si aun recordaba lo que me había dicho hacia muchos_

_Años que me percate que la antigua Bella aun seguía dentro de esa mujer_

_Que aunque su mirada era cruel escondía la verdad muy dentro de ella._

_Le dije que era lo que me daba la esperanza de que esta guerra terminara._

_Ella no respondió nada y antes de que desapareciera mágicamente coloque_

_El anillo en uno de sus bolsillos como ella una vez coloco la nota en mí_

_Libro el día que me lo entrego…"-_

Así que Bellatrix todavía recordaba a Lily después de todos esos años sin verse, y Lily aun creía en ella muy dentro de su ser, ¿Existiría la posibilidad que después de 18 años aun ese algo bueno de la chica que conoció Lily podía existir dentro de Bellatrix? Tuvo que parpadear varias veces ya que las siguientes líneas la dejaron un tanto desconcertada.

_-"Se que aunque este diario este protegido con magia algún día cuando _

_ Yo ya no esté en este mundo alguien podrá encontrarlo, tengo el ligero_

_Presentimiento que mi tiempo en este mundo será cortó, por favor,_

_Tu quien lo estás leyendo esto, si para ese entonces aun existe guerra, _

_Si aun existe Bellatrix y sigue formando parte de ese grupo de Death Eaters._

_Si esta guerra sin sentido continua, por favor, te pido que encuentres el_

_Anillo, en el último año de Hogwarts inventé un hechizo el cual me _

_Permitió dejarle un mensaje en esos anillos, ambos están conectados_

_Gracias a la magia de Bella, así que lo único que tienes que hacer es_

_Liberar el hechizo, y como se que Bella encontró mi anillo y es probable_

_Que lo haya guardado en su cofre en donde solo guardaba cosas que yo _

_Le daba, ella podrá escuchar mi mensaje, es la única manera en que puedo _

_Ayúdala, yo se que muy dentro de Bellatrix Lestrange se encuentra mi Bella, _

_La dulce Bella quien a causa de su familia tuvo que cambiar para mal, por favor, _

_Sálvala y puede ser posible que salvándola salves muchas vidas…"-_

Hermione quedo sin palabras, Lily Potter, la madre de su mejor amigo había dejado un mensaje en los anillos para Bellatrix, pudo ver al final de la página como se revelaban las palabras para liberar el hechizo. Y una pequeña P.S: "Si puedes ver esto, es que eres puro de corazón". Se imagino que era un hechizo para proteger tan importante palabra. No podía creer que la madre de Harry le hubiera pedio a un extraño que ayudase a Bellatrix, pero Lily había creído fervientemente que dentro de Bellatrix existía un ser bueno, corrompido por toda la maldad impuesta sobre ella.

"Lo prometo… prometo buscar el anillo" dijo pero realmente no tenía la menor idea de donde podría encontrarse el otro anillo, el que le había pertenecido a Bellatrix. Decidió buscar en su bóveda ya que ese era el lugar, que podía pensar en ese momento, donde Bellatrix podía esconder tal objeto. No le costaba nada intentarlo ya que allí era donde tenían que ir en búsqueda del próximo Horcrux. Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar en su pecho, esa noche no pudo dormir de la ansiedad y la emoción de conocer tal secreto.

CONTINUARA…

Notas de la autora: Aquí tiene otro capítulo de Sangre sucia, para mí las únicas brujas capaces de poder crear hechizos aparte de McGonagall son Bellatrix, Lily y por supuesto Hermione. En los libro siempre sentía que J.K. Rowling las tenía en un pedestal como las brujas más brillantes, y estoy de acuerdo con ella.

La próxima semana es semana de exámenes así que no habrá siguiente capítulo en algún tiempo, aunque espero que este haya sido suficiente por ahora mientras esperan el otro. ¡Agradecida infinitamente por los reviews! (sean buenos o malos no importa :3) ¡Y no se olviden de dejar uno en este capítulo también!

Hasta la próxima,

Shiori Kaiou


	6. Tiempo de enfrentarnos

**Sangre Sucia**

**Por Shiori Kaiou**

Los días que pasaron sin escuchar del señor tenebroso ni sobre algún intento de usurpar su bóveda fueron desesperantes, por una parte no quería desafiar las ordenes de su amo pero por otra parte muy dentro de ella quería encontrar a esa mocosa y arrebatarle el diario, borrar los recuerdos de esa niña sobre la existencia de tal diario y de su contenido. Tal vez antes de deshacerse de él lo leería solo una vez, por simple curiosidad de lo que la pequeña Lily había escrito en él.

Mientras observaba el jardín de la mansión pensaba que haría después con la pequeña sangre sucia. Podría entregársela a su amo y obtendría una recompensa muy buena porque aunque su obsesión por Potter era muy grande, el señor tenebroso no era ningún estúpido y sabía el gran potencial que Granger poseía, tal vez podrían conservarla como esclava para obtener su objetivo ya que con Granger con su gran conocimiento podría proporcionarles mucha información. Aun así muy dentro de Bellatrix se había alojado un sentimiento de intriga y algo más que no podía nombrar, hacia esa pequeña de pelo alborotado y mirada desafiante.

Pensó un momento en quedarse con ella, como su esclava personal para poder descifrar tan entramados sentimientos de curiosidad, Lily había sido la única hasta ahora, en despertar en ellas esos sentimientos, claro como si la historia volviera a repetirse, pensó con sarcasmo. Decidió definir el destino de Granger cuando ya la tuviera en sus garras. Narcissa tocó a su puerta, últimamente la visitaba con más frecuencia, ya fuera para darla las ultimas noticias sobre el avance de la guerra, para hacerla un poco de compañía o simplemente para tratar de convencerla de salir a tomar aire fresco al jardín.

Bellatrix no estaba en desacuerdo con eso, pero Lucius en su desesperación de estar encerrado y por haber sido castigado mucho más que Bellatrix tomó como pasatiempo fastidiar a Bellatrix, resultándole en terminar hecho una masa de gemidos y sangre, ya que Bellatrix no estaba de humor para soportarlo, Narcissa solo la miraba con desapruebo pero Bellatrix estaba segura que solo era por toda la ropa que tendría que mandar a lavar. Así que Bellatrix decidió pasarla en su cuarto, leyendo libros o en compañía de su hermana para de esa manera no enfadar más a su querida hermana.

Durante sus muchas visitas Bellatrix le había comentado de una manera muy persistente que ya era hora de dejar a ese cretino y vivir una vida de soltera con orgullo como una verdadera Black. La verdad le sorprendió mucho la poca reacción que causaban en su hermana tales comentarios, generalmente siempre le dirigía una mirada de descontento por sus palabras. La sentía más pensativa, últimamente se le quedaba viendo con esa mirada indescifrable que en realidad la incomodaba mucho. El día de hoy no era una excepción, en cuanto la vio en la ventana esa mira cruzó sus ojos.

"Cissy" dijo como bienvenida.

Se sentaron a la mesa para tomar el té que Narcissa traía consigo. Narcissa la siguió observando con esa mirada que la incomodaba, ya no podía soportarlo más.

"¿Qué pasa Cissy? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?" Narcissa pareció descubierta y vio hacia otro lado.

"No te miro de ninguna manera en especial" dijo tratando de despistar a Bellatrix, tenía que darle algo de crédito por tratar de engañarla pero como su hermana mayor, la conocía muy bien.

"Querida hermana, te conozco muy bien y sé que me estas mintiendo, dime, ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?" Narcissa pareció no estar muy segura de hablar o no, parecía estar teniendo una pequeña batalla interna. Al final suspiró y vio a su hermana directamente a los ojos.

"Bella, yo sé que cuando estamos solas las dos tu personalidad cambia, dejas de ser esa persona sádica e inescrupulosa y de alguna manera te tranquilizas" Bellatrix asintió ya que era exactamente como su hermana había dicho, pero parecía que eso no era lo que ocasionaba tal mirada.

"Hubo una época en la cual tu tenias un brillo en los ojos, cuando éramos estudiantes. Después de casarte con Lestrange ese brillo fue desapareciendo hasta que la obscuridad lo absorbió por completo" Bellatrix estaba sorprendida de que su hermana hubiera notado tal cambio, Narcissa siguió.

"Cada vez que te miro puedo observar en tus ojos como se lleva a cabo una batalla entre esos dos mundo, desde… desde que Granger dijo algo antes de irse pude notar como comenzaba a ganar esa batalla el brillo extraño. Ese mismo brillo que Lily Evans podía evocar en ti cuando estábamos en Hogwarts…" Esto último lo dijo quedito, un tanto para sí misma, como si no quisiera revelárselo, como si le diera miedo la reacción de su hermana al saber que ella supo de su relación con Lily Evans.

"Narcissa…" su tono estremeció a Narcissa y si no fuera porque estaba sentada, ya se hubiera alejado de su hermana. Lo único que pudo hacer era observar sus manos que apretaban con fuerza la falda de su vestido. Dijo un tanto nerviosa "Bellatrix, perdóname, realmente no quería que supieras que yo sabía de Lily Evans. Cuando éramos pequeñas quise decírtelo, pero luego paso lo de Andrómeda, tu compromiso fue anunciado y fuiste forzada a casarte antes de tu ultimo año, vi como esa luz desaparecía y al final no me pareció correcto mencionártelo… el pasado es pasado Bella, pero de nuevo ese brillo esta dentro de ti y estoy preocupada. Si antes era peligroso ahora serás acecinada" Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas sin derramar, realmente no quería perder a otra hermana.

Bellatrix no dijo nada, tan solo colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana menor, mientras observaba hacia la ventana. De una manera un tanto incomoda e inusual acaricio la cabeza de Narcissa.

"No te preocupes, no es lo que tú crees, el pasado no puede repetirse, no se repetirá porque no dejare que pase, la misión lo es todo Narcissa, la ideología de nuestro amo es lo mas importante en estos momentos, lo que dijo esa sangre sucia no me afectó de la manera que tú crees, esa pequeña posee algo que me pertenece, y es por eso que me fui a confirmarlo. Lo único que quiero de ella es eso y tal vez alguien a quien torturar para entretenerme, eso es todo" dijo sin mirarla.

Y aun así la caricia en su cabeza que le propicio Bellatrix decía otra cosa, ya que desde que vio a la pequeña Muggle había mostrado cariño de hermana, un lado más humano del cual no estaba acostumbrada después de tantos años. Narcissa se levantó de su asiento.

"Tengo que cenar con mi familia, luego te traeré tu cena, ¿Te parece?" Bellatrix asintió sin verla. Cuando Narcissa se marchó toda esa furia que estaba reprimiendo salió de ella, ¡No era posible que dos personas supieran de sus más profundos y obscuros secretos!, se levanto de la silla y recorrió su habitación echando humos y hechizos silenciosos que alborotaban su cuarto. Uno de esos hechizos hizo que su cofre callera, maldijo y luego lo levanto del suelo. Por suerte no tenía ningún rasguño pero para asegurarse que nada se había quebrado dentro lo abrió, una pequeña figura de cristal que Lily le había regalado para su cumpleaños se encontraba partida en dos.

Bellatrix gruño en descontento, vació todo el cofre para poderlo limpiar y arreglar la pequeña pieza de cristal. Cuando se dio cuenta de algo, dentro del cofre había otro más pequeño el cual no había visto antes, estaba protegido con magia. En ese momento recordó lo que se encontraba en él. Susurró el hechizo para abrirlo y dentro se encontró con el anillo que una vez le perteneció a Lily. El anillo que ella había depositado en su bolsillo la última noche que se vieron.

El recordar lo que ese anillo significaba la hizo sentir tristeza pero no le prestó atención ya que al tocarlo sintió como este estaba cálido. ¡No podía ser posible! Porque si estaba cálido eso solo significaba que… en ese momento Narcissa entro corriendo a su habitación.

"¡Han entrado a tu bóveda!" dijo alarmada y Bellatrix simplemente desapareció unos segundos después de escucharlo. Maldición, esa pequeña mocosa sabia lo de los anillos y de alguna manera supo donde guardó ella el suyo y lo tenía en su poder. ¡Maldición!

* * *

><p>Tuvo que ver a Ron cuando estaban planeando como entrar a la bóveda de Bellatrix. Él parecía buscar su mirada pero Hermione lo evitaba, después de un rato pareció darse por vencido y Hermione pudo concentrarse más en la misión. Hablaron con el goblin y luego con el señor Olivander, el cual les confirmo que Lord Voldemort estaba en búsqueda de una barita. Pusieron en marcha su plan, el cual consistía en que Hermione se hiciera pasar por Bellatrix Lestrange. Se sintió muy extraña ya que tenía que representar toda la personalidad de Bellatrix, a quien ella realmente no comprendía a totalidad.<p>

Entrar fue más difícil de lo que ellos pensaron. Harry tuvo que utilizar _Imperio _para poder entrar hasta las bóvedas ya que parecía que alguien, más seguro Bellatrix, había informado de el robo de su barita. Pasaron la cascada y todos los hechizos desaparecieron, las alarmas empezaron a sonar y sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo para buscar la copa de Hufflepuff. Y para Hermione poco tiempo para buscar el anillo de Bellatrix, si es que estaba en ese lugar. Lograron entrar a la bóveda y no tardaron mucho, Harry en realidad, en encontrar la pequeña copa. Mientras este trato de alcanzarla todas las cosas metálicas comenzaron a duplicarse y a calentarse.

Hermione tenía que buscar rápido porque la bóveda estaba a punto de llenarse y si no lo encontraba quedaría enterrado bajo metal ardiente por siempre. Mientras Ron y Harry estaban distraídos se puso a buscar el anillo, pero realmente no tenía idea de donde pudiera estar ni como era. Busco y busco, quemándose un poco las manos al apartar algunas copas de su camino. En ese momento algo llamó su atención.

Era una pequeña caja de cristal la cual dentro parecía tener un anillo el cual estaba flotando dentro, al acercarse se dio cuenta que era el anillo que estaba buscando, no sabía cómo es que estaba tan segura, pero lo supo. El anillo era simple sin muchos adornos. Estaba segura que Bellatrix lo había protegido con un hechizo fuerte para que nadie lo tomará pero al alcanzar la caja y tomarla en sus manos esta se disolvió en ellas como si fuera un cubo de hielo en el desierto.

Quedo paralizada por unos segundos, esperando a que le ocurriese algo, pensando tal vez ese líquido era algún tipo de veneno, pero no, parecía ser simple agua. El anillo descansaba apacible en la palma de su mano, no se había multiplicado como las otras cosas de metal. En ese momento Harry grito que ya tenía la copa, Hermione coloco el anillo en su dedo por temor a que lo pudiera perder en la batalla que les esperaba, ya que afuera los esperaban guardias y Death Eaters.

Al salir de la bóveda tuvo una idea y junto con los chicos saltaron a la espalda del dragón que custodiaba la bóveda, lo liberó y este al sentirse en libertad extendió sus alas y despego. Destruyo por completo la entrada de Gringotts y se detuvo un momento a respirar el aire fresco. Hermione miró hacia abajo y al hacerlo se percato de cómo una nube negra revelaba a Bellatrix quien los observaba con una mirada de odio. Hermione sabía muy bien que no se trataba solo del hecho que usurparan su bóveda, sino el hecho que Hermione robó el anillo ya que unos segundo antes de que el dragón alzara el vuelo se cruzaron sus miradas y sintió como el anillo que llevaba puesto estaba cálido. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza pero lo atribuyo a la adrenalina.

El aire fresco acariciaba su rostro mientras el dragón volaba tranquilamente, sintiéndose seguro ahora que era libre. Aunque el clima era frio, el anillo nunca dejo de estar cálido. Era una sensación extraña ya que ese calor se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, era extraño pensar que ese calor era propiciado por Bellatrix, se sentía algo incomoda porque era algo intimo, algo muy personal el cual solo Lily había compartido con Bellatrix. Pero ahora ella también lo estaba experimentando. Realmente no sabía cómo funcionaba esa magia pero la calidez del anillo no se comparaba con nada de lo que había sentido antes, era extraño, pero no sabía cómo explicarse el porqué, le parecía extraño que el calor proveniente de alguien como Bellatrix pudiera darle un sentimiento de paz. Mientras más sentía ese calor mas la intrigaba, quería saber más pero a la vez estaba aterrada por lo que pudiera descubrir.

Cuando llegaron a un lago en el cual el dragón descendió a tomar agua decidieron saltar. El agua estaba fría como el hielo pero aun así sentía el calor del anillo. Nadaron hasta la orilla y Hermione les entrego ropa limpia y seca a los chicos. Se cambiaron rápidamente y se alejaron a un bosque cercano a la orilla en el cual armaron el campamento para descansar después de tal odisea. En cuanto entraron Ron se desplomó en una de las camas mientras que Harry y Hermione se sentaron a la mesa, ambos suspiraron. Hermione cubrió el anillo con su otra mano para que Harry no lo notara, no quería quitárselo por miedo a perderlo, o tal vez era por miedo a perder ese calor que la había mantenido tranquila todo ese tiempo.

Harry se encontraba observando la copa detenidamente. "Creo que tendremos que buscar algún otra manera para destruirla, ya que Griphook se ha llevado la espada" dijo tan quedito que Hermione pensó que era solo para el mismo. Asintió un tanto distraída ya que en ese momento dejo de sentir el calor que emanaba el anillo. Bellatrix probablemente se había quitado su contraparte, muy dentro de Hermione se lamento está perdida ya que empezaba a sentir toda la ansiedad y el miedo que volar le traía, realmente no era muy aficionada a volar en su escoba.

Después de unos minutos decidió salir a tomar aire fresco, en cuanto se levantó lo mismo hizo Ron como si quisiera seguirla pero Hermione le dirigió una mirada fría y paralizante haciéndolo sentarse en la cama y quedarse allí mientras Hermione salía de la carpa. Decidió alejarse un poco de la carpa y adentrarse al bosque un poco más por si Ronald decidía seguirla aun después de dirigirle tal mirada. Realmente era un obstinado. El ambiente estaba húmedo, y no había donde sentarse sin que se mojara, utilizó un conjuro sencillo para secar una sección de grama en el suelo y se sentó allí, saco de su bolso el diario de Lily y volvió a leer la parte en la que Lily pedía de favor a quien encontrase el libro que salvará a Bellatrix, pero… ¿Realmente podría hacer eso con un simple hechizo?

En ese momento el anillo empezó a emanar calidez pero esta vez se sentía mucho mas cálida como si la misma Bellatrix se encontrara cerca de ella, mientras estaba pensando que era extremadamente extraño escucho pasos por detrás suyo, lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba. Una figura alta, femenina, y con vestiduras obscuras se estaba acercando a ella, era imposible que… "Así que aquí es donde te estabas escondiendo, pequeña sangre sucia". A pesar de la cálida sensación del anillo, todo su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar esa voz.

CONTINUARA…

Notas de la Autora: Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo aunque fue un poco más corto que el anterior. Muchas cosas interesantes se acercan y desde este momento todo cambiará para ambas. ¿Qué pasará con Hermione? Esperen el próximo capítulo con ansias.

Shiori Kaiou


	7. Ignoscentia

**Sangre Sucia**

**Por Shiori Kaiou**

Ni siquiera el calor del anillo podía disipar la sensación helada que recorrió todo su cuerpo después de escuchar esa voz profunda y seductora pero que en ese momento se escuchaba enfurecida. Lentamente se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentada, sosteniendo el diario fuertemente sobre su pecho como si fuera un escudo contra Bellatrix, quien se acercaba lentamente a ella como una sigilosa pantera cazando a su presa.

Mientras más se acercaba Bellatrix más calor emanaba del anillo. Pero aun así ese calor no podía disipar tal sentimiento de terror que sentía Hermione mientras Bellatrix la miraba directamente a los ojos, los cuales en ese momento no mostraban ese brillo intrigante, más bien estaban completamente nublados con furia. Mientras más avanzaba Bellatrix, Hermione se alejaba pero llego un momento en que sus movimientos fueron bloqueados por un árbol, no tenia escapatoria porque Bellatrix se acercaba mas y mas, su barita se encontraba en su bolsillo trasero pero como la tomó desprevenida no pudo alcanzarla sin ser atacada primero ya que Bellatrix tenía la suya, o al parecer la de su hermana.

"Tengo que admitir que admiro mucho tu valentía" dijo Bellatrix ya a pocos metros de Hermione, "Entrar a un lugar destruido y tomar lo que no te pertenece" al observar la expresión de sorpresa en Hermione, Bellatrix rió maliciosamente. "¿Crees que no sabría que has tomado un libro muy importante para la pequeña Lily? Realmente me sorprendes, nunca pensé que una Griffindor podría tomar algo que no es suyo, ¡oh espera! ¡Eso es lo único que hacen!" Hermione frunció el seño.

"Estas muy equivocada" Bellatrix pareció sorprendida con esta respuesta. "no me digas, ¿Entonces el hecho de haberte robado ese anillo que llevas puesto el cual me pertenece no es prueba de la osadía de un Griffindor?" Hermione inconscientemente cubrió el anillo con su mano mientras sostenía con mayor fuerza el diario. Esto pareció enfurecer a Bellatrix quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba a pocos centímetros de Hermione, colocando una mano alrededor de su cuello y ejerciendo un poco de presión.

"Todo lo que has tomado me pertenece" dijo en un suspiro amenazante, Hermione cerró los ojos por un segundo y dijo un tanto sin aliento ocasionado tanto por la presión que ejercía Bellatrix como su cercanía, "El diario le pertenece a Lily" Bellatrix se acerco a su rostro, observándola detenidamente. En ese momento Hermione abrió los ojos y sostuvo su aliento. La tenía tan cerca, observándola cuidadosamente, el calor del anillo era como el fuego de una chimenea, era extraño, aterrador y a su vez placenteramente excitante, aunque lo ultimo decidió ignorarlo.

Bellatrix observo detenidamente todas las emociones que pasaban por esos ojos cafés, tan diferentes a los de la pequeña Lily pero tan idénticos en muchos otros aspectos. "Ese diario contiene un pasado el cual no le concierne a nadie conocer, en especial a una pequeña sangre sucia, amiga de alguien tan despreciable como Potter" Hermione gimió un poco porque Bellatrix aplico más fuerza a su mano. Pero aun con el oxigeno limitado no soltó el diario ni se dejo desvanecer. Bellatrix parecía estas mas fascinada en verla sufrir un poco que en el diario.

"No sé cómo supiste que el anillo se encontraba en mi bóveda…" dijo en un susurró, acercándose más al rostro de Hermione hasta que solo unos centímetros la alejaban de ella. "Eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba" Hermione se estremeció, la tenía tan cerca… en ese momento Bellatrix soltó toda la presión de su mano permitiéndole respirar más fácilmente pero al tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire pudo sentir el aroma intoxicante que era característico en Bellatrix y el cual le recordaba lo ocurrido en la mansión.

Todo parecía tan extraño que dudó que fuera realidad. ¿Cómo era posible que Bellatrix supiera en donde se encontraba? Tenía que ser un sueño, tal vez el cansancio de su pequeña aventura había hecho que durmiera mientras leía el libro. Pero el calor envolvente proveniente del anillo, del mismo cuerpo de Bellatrix que estaba a pocos centímetros del de ella, el aroma intoxicantemente seductor que invadía sus sentidos, el suave roce de la mano de Bellatrix contra su cuello y esos ojos tan obscuros como la noche que la observaban detenidamente, con un toque de curiosidad no le permitieron creer que solo era un sueño.

Al recuperarse preguntó "¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" Bellatrix rio un poco y señalo el anillo que se encontraba en su mano derecha. "Este pequeño amiguito me dijo dónde estabas, me imagino que ya sabes sobre la conexión que existe entre los dos anillos. Me imagino esa fue la razón por la que decidiste tomarlo. Pero al hacerlo cometiste el error más grande de tu vida. Lily nunca supo que el pequeño anillo que le había regalado no solo mostraba la presencia de la otra pero también la posición de la otra. Siempre me preocupé por la pequeña más de lo que debía, quería saber en donde se encontraba cuando yo no estaba allí para protegerla. Tonta como fui aun así este pequeño hechizo me ayudo al final."

Hermione al escuchar esto agradeció a cualquier poder que le dio la idea de alejarse del campamento para pensar. Bellatrix comenzó a ver a su alrededor como que si supiera lo que Hermione estaba pensando. "¿Y donde están el señor Weasley y el señor Potter? Se me hace extraño que ese traidor no esté protegiendo a su querida novia" Hermione pensó rápidamente, ignorando el sentimiento de disgusto por ese comentario. "mientras volábamos en el dragón resbalé y nos hemos separado."

Bellatrix pareció sospechar de sus palabras pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se le quedo viendo con una mirada tan penetrante que Hermione estaba segura podría penetrar hasta su alma. Bellatrix volvió a reír. "Muy valiente de tu parte, tratar de protegerlos, que gran demostración de lealtad hacia personas que probablemente no habían lo mismo por ti, pero no hay problema, la única que me interesa en este momento eres tú" Hermione quien abrió la boca para defender la lealtad de sus amigos la cerro al escuchar esto.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con migo?" Bellatrix sonrió de una manera que nunca había visto, no era esa sonrisa maliciosa y desquiciada que siempre tenía cuando estaba con Lord Voldemort, pero tampoco era una sonrisa amigable. Su cuerpo se estremeció y debido a que aun la tenia atrapada por el cuello, Bellatrix pudo sentirlo lo cual solo provoco que sonriera aun mas. Se acerco a Hermione hasta el punto que sus cuerpos se tocaron ligeramente, suspiro en su oído de una manera tan seductora que le fue difícil a Hermione no estremecerse.

"Pensaba entregarte al señor tenebroso, nos puedes ser muy útil, pero con la obsesión que tiene por Potter es más probable que te utilice mas como carnada. Yo he visto tu potencial" la mano que la tenía por el cuello cambio de lugar hasta acariciar su rostro. Hermione cerró los ojos. Estaba aterrada por todas las sensaciones que Bellatrix la hacía sentir en ese momento, su cabeza solo se preguntaba porque, porque sentía eso. Se sonrojo y Bellatrix sonrió de nuevo. ¡Oh! Esta pequeña e inocente niña no era capaz de esconder tal reacción hacia sus acciones. Una picara y seductora sonrisa se asomó al rostro de Bellatrix, tal vez podría conservar a la pequeña sangre sucia como su esclava. Las cosas que podría hacer con tal chiquilla eran in numerables, dejo que sus ojos recorrieran el cuerpo de la pequeña, el hecho que su corazón fuera de hielo no la detenía de admirar a tal bella creatura.

Hermione respiró profundamente y bloqueo todos los sentimientos que la invadían. No era el momento para dejarse llevar por las hormonas, decidió preguntarle algo que la intrigó desde el momento que sucedió. "¿Por qué pude tomar el anillo?" Bellatrix se apartó de Hermione, quien estuvo agradecida por ya no tenerla cerca ya que su corazón podía tener un respiro, aunque no pudo evitar el sentimiento de soledad cuando Bellatrix se apartó.

Bellatrix pareció considerar el decirle el porqué de eso, pero decidió decírselo ya que esa pobre niña nunca más volvería a ver a nadie más que a ella. "Coloque un hechizo en el cual solo un sangre sucia podía deshacer, ya sabrás porque lo hice, nadie más que sangre pura pueden entrar a mi bóveda" Hermione asintió lentamente, tenía sentido lo que decía pero algo no le parecía bien. "Pero eso significa que ni tú podrías tocarlo." Bellatrix sonrió amenazantemente. "No tenía ninguna intención de tocar ese anillo más en la vida, realmente si no fuera porque olvide hacerlo con el que la astuta de Lily escabullo en mi bolsillo, no tendría su contraparte, pero parece que eso fue más tu mala suerte que la mía."

Hermione trago saliva, Bellatrix parecía tan fría y relajada, pero aun así estaba en guardia, observando los movimientos de Hermione, de vez en cuando sus ojos recorrían todo su cuerpo y esto la ponía aun más nerviosa. Mucho más que cuando la tenía cerca. Decidió arriesgarlo todo en ese momento, tenía muchas dudas sobre el diario y sobre la misma Bellatrix. "¿Por qué?" preguntó, tomando por sorpresa a Bellatrix. "¿Por qué, que?" Hermione suspiró para tomar valor.

"¿Por qué no le escribiste a Lily después de graduarte?" Bellatrix cerró los ojos, Hermione no esperó esto, realmente esperaba que un _Avara Kedavra _fuera su respuesta. Cuando Bellatrix abro los ojos había algo diferente en ellos, cierto remordimiento oculto tras una mirada de furia. "Eso no es de tu incumbencia, no es algo que tengas que saber" dijo Bellatrix entre dientes, parecía tratar de contener su furia. "Ella te amaba" dijo Hermione, sintiéndose más tranquila por alguna razón.

Bellatrix sostuvo el aliento, pero trato de ocultarlo al dirigirle una mirada venenosa a Hermione. "¿Es eso lo que has descubierto al leer ese diario?" Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente miró el diario con una mirada triste. "¿Qué paso Bellatrix?, ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto?" dijo Hermione para sí misma mas que para Bellatrix, pero ella pudo escucharle y tan rápido como un rayo estaba cerca de Hermione otra vez, sus ojos tan obscuros como una noche sin luna, parecía gruñir como un animal salvaje, y aunque estaba intimidada y asustada, ese sentimiento de tranquilidad no se aparto de su corazón y gracia a ese sentimiento pudo susurrar el hechizo de Lily.

"_Ignoscentia"_

Un fuerte destello las segó por unos minutos, ya que estaba obscureciendo Hermione temió que ese destello lo hubieran notado Harry y Ron, esperaba que no se acercaran a ese lugar porque Bellatrix no dudaría en matarlos. Al recuperar la habilidad de ver, ambas contuvieron la respiración en sorpresa al ver la figura destellante frente a ellas, sonriendo tranquilamente, sus ojos verdes brillaban con tal magnitud dándoles una característica penetrante. Una mana acariciaba dulcemente su gran vientre. Hermione estaba muy sorprendida al ver por primera vez a Lily embarazada, algo en su interior la hizo sentirse mal por no decirle a Harry todo lo que sabía, ya que si le hubiera dicho, tal vez estaría ahora viendo a su madre, pero sabía que el mensaje de Lily era solo para Bellatrix. Aparto su mirada y quedo perpleja al posar sus ojos en Bellatrix, el rostro de esta mostraba incredulidad, un profundo remordimiento y un amor que había sido escondido por tantos años. Suspiró y no quiso preguntarse por que su corazón se sentía oprimido.

Bellatrix no podía apartar la mirada de Lily, esta la miraba dulcemente y Bellatrix supo entonces que fue lo que causo ese sentimiento extraño cuando fue a esa casa destruida, la presencia de Lily que una quedaba en esa casa fue la responsable. "¿Cómo?" susurró y Lily sonrió como si pudiera entender lo que decía, pero obviamente era simplemente un recuerdo. "Bellatrix, si me estás viendo es porque mi diario fue encontrado por alguien lo suficientemente valiente y puro de corazón, le pedí a esa persona que revelará el hechizo que puse en mi anillo el cual escabullí en tu bolsillo. Bella…" susurró su nombre como ella lo recordaba, tan dulce y lleno de inocencia. "Por favor, detén a esta persona en la que te has convertido, no sé cuantos años pasaron ya, y no sé qué tan corrompida estés por esa persona que te alejó de mi" dijo con un tono de tristeza pero de resignación ya que para ese entonces ya habían pasado varios años sin verse.

"Quiero que regreses a ser la misma chica gentil, apasionada, cariñosa, determinada a conseguir todo lo que te propones. Quiero que dejes de ser esa chica llena de odio que regresó a mi después de esa navidad, porque sus padres eran unas personas inescrupulosas y que solo pensaban en su bien y no el de sus hijas. Quiero que regrese mi Bella, la chica que ame con todo mi corazón, a pesar de ser tan joven te quise como a nadie en esta vida, tal vez un poco más que a James. Este corazón que aunque está resignado al hecho de que te perdió para siempre, te conserva en un lugar especial que solo tu mi Bella puede ocupar."

Lily se acerco a Bellatrix quien pareció no percatarse de las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Lily acaricio sus mejillas y aun cuando no pudo sentir sus manos, estas dejaron una sensación cálida. "Te perdono por haberme abandonado mi querida Bella, lo único que deseo es que seas feliz" dijo en un susurró y la beso. Bellatrix cerró los ojos al sentir como una briza cálida tocaba sus labios. Lily se apartó de ella y pareció ver a Hermione, le sonrió y dirigiendo su mirada a Bellatrix nuevamente, dijo "Se feliz" y con eso desapareció en otro haz de luz intenso.

Cuando Hermione recupero la vista se encontró con Bellatrix arrodillada en el húmedo suelo del bosque, su rostro completamente empapado de lágrimas. Hermione sintió como el anillo emanaba calor de una manera diferente. Algo había cambiado y realmente esperaba que la figura arrodillada y quebrantada por la emociones hubiera cambiado gracias al hechizo.

Hermione no se atrevió a moverse, se quedo observando a Bellatrix detenidamente. Físicamente se veía igual, pero al momento en que Bellatrix posó su mirada en ella Hermione observó que esta vez eral la obscuridad la que estaba siendo retenida por el brillo de sus ojos. El corazón de Hermione comenzó a palpitar sin control. Sostuvo el aliento sorprendida por el cambio tan sutil pero tan claro de que algo había cambiado.

En ese momento se escucharon los gritos de Harry y Ron que se acercaban, al parecer si se dieron cuenta del destello de luz y la estaban buscando. Al escucharlos Bellatrix se levantó y rápidamente desapareció. "¡Es…" dijo Hermione tratando de detenerla pero no sabía el porqué "…pera" susurró lo ultimo cuando ya no estaba. Harry y Ron se acercaban a ella, suspiró y abrazó con mayor fuerza el diario. El calor del anillo se desvaneció y su corazón alego por su ausencia. "Hermione, ¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Harry cuando la encontraron. "Nada, simplemente practicaba con mi patronus pero se me pasó un poco la mano, no te preocupes nadie pudo darse cuenta gracias a los hechizos de protección." Harry y Ron asintieron un tanto dudosos pero no dijeron nada. Juntos regresaron al campamento.

Bellatrix regreso a la mansión pero apareció en el jardín, en cuanto pudo se quitó el anillo, no quería que esa niña la siguiera, no en estos momentos. No quiso entrar a la mansión porque sabía que su hermana estaría esperándola y en ese momento, después de ver a Lily, después de escuchar su plegaria y recordar su fantasmagórico beso cálido se sentía lucida, tan lúcida como nunca lo había estado en tanto tiempo.

En ese momento no quiera estar en esa mansión tan sombría, corrompida por tanta maldad, pero sabía que no podía dejar sola a su hermana menor. Suspiró y decidió quedarse en el jardín un rato para pensar si siguiente paso y tranquilizar su agitado corazón y cabeza. Algo no estaba bien, ya que algo dentro de ella había cambiado y eso la llenaba de excitación y la aterraba al mismo tiempo.

Mientras estaba allí recordó esos ojos cafés que mostraban asombro, alivio, y algo más que no se atrevió a nombrar.

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de la Autora: Perdonen chicos por la larga espera, ¡pero espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado! ¡Le doy una galleta de chocolate al que me diga que fue lo que hizo Lily! ¿Cómo fue que logro que la atormentada Bellatrix Lestrange lograra recuperar su brillo? ¡Está sencillo!

Espero tener el próximo capítulo pronto, disculpen nuevamente por tardarme, pero últimamente han pasado cosas que definirán mi futuro. ¡Pero no se preocupen, no me olvido de ustedes!

_Ignoscentia _= Perdón en latín.

Shiori Kaiou


	8. Nota de la autora

A/N: ¡chicos y chicas no crean que me eh olvidado de ustedes! Esta historia se continuará, me apena mucho decir que perdí un poco la inspiración porque cuando estaba escribiendo esta historia me encontraba en un estado emocional diferente al que estoy ahora, pero no crean que no la terminaré, ya tengo parte del siguiente capítulo pero me falta terminarlo y no eh tenido inspiración para hacerlo, así que por ahora todavía seguirá en Hiatus, pero no duden de que la terminaré. ¡No me gusta dejar historias sin terminar!

¡Mil disculpas!

-Shiori Kaiou


	9. NOTA IMPORTANTE

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

Debido a la nueva política de en la cual sin preguntar a los escritores ellos mismos ponen su propio copyright sobre los fics, y la desautorización de las descargas en FLAG de los mismos he tomado la decisión de trasladar de manera definitiva mis fanfics y futuras historias a una página mucho más amigable para los lectores y para los escritores. AO3. Estos fics estarán aun en hasta que finalmente sean trasladados con éxito después lo único que se encontrará es el link en AO3 para futuras referencias. Espero escuchar de ustedes en mi nuevo hogar los aprecio mucho queridos lectores. Capilla de Amor, La compasión de la estrella, y Sangre sucia seguirán siendo actualizados en AO3 (mil disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización de estos fics, la vida siempre se interpone, pero no se preocupen serán terminados a su debido tiempo.) Espero verlos a todos por AO3.

Mi porfile en AO3 es: ShioriKaiou (archiveofourown users / ShioriKaiou / profile)


End file.
